LaurWalk Prompts
by sharpie601
Summary: Here are some prompts I have written about Joe Walker and Lauren Lopez. LaurWalk Please read/review/favorite and make sure to submit ideas you have for future prompts.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! So I know I just posted Mrs. Walker? and a bunch of you guys responded saying you missed the prompts. Well here is some other LaurWalk's I have written that I have instead been posting on my tumblr. I will now be posting them both on there and here. I know I have said it about 50 billion times but PLEASE if you have any ideas of prompts/drabbles you want me to do, message me or review the story on here, OR message my tumblr (michaeljaggerrocks). I hope you all enjoy these and I can't wait to get ideas from all of you. No idea is stupid or pointless. I literally will write anything (smut, fluff, whatever). But yeah, enjoy!


	2. Baby Pictures

The young couple was spending a long weekend at Joe's old home. It was the first time that Lauren was going to be meeting his parents, so she was incredibly nervous. Once they finally arrived the pair was greeted warmly. They had spent the rest of the night relaxing with the Walker family and just chatting with everyone.

The next morning Lauren, being the morning person she was, got up before Joe had. She walked down the stairs of his house and was greeted by his mother.

"Good morning." Lauren said before reaching the living room.

"Hey there, Lauren." His mother replied, looking up from her magazine. Lauren sat down on the couch across from her and began to fiddle with her thumbs awkwardly.

Joe's mother looked up and saw this and smiled to herself. "Lauren?"  
"Yes?"  
"You seem bored. Do you want to look through some old pictures with me?"

Lauren smiled brightly and exclaimed, "Yeah! That would be awesome." Soon enough the old photo albums had been taken out and the two women began looking through them. Lauren laughed as she saw pictures of Joe in his superhero and Teenage Mutant Teenage Turtle costumes from when he was younger. The pictures of him covered in food as an infant and taking a bath in the tub with tons of toy boats and such surrounding him.

Just as she started getting to the really cute pictures she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Morning." Joe simply said walking toward the couch. "What are you two doing?"

"Just looking at baby pictures of you." Lauren replied nonchalantly.

A look of pure panic was on Joe's face. He tried to grab it out of her hands, but she held onto it for dear life. "Ugh, mom, why did you take these out?" He whined looking at his mother.

She just smirked. "Well I thought Lauren wanted to see how adorable you were as a kid."

"Yeah come on, Walks. Look how cute you were!" She smiled at up him showing Joe a picture of himself, a little Joe smiling big while wearing a diaper at age one. Lauren's smile was one that made his knees go weak. He sighed, knowing that she had won and there was no possible way he could get out of this now, and decided to just look at the pictures with her.

While she was flipping through a page, Lauren giggled at the sight in front of her. A toddler version of Joe, mooning the camera. "You still haven't lost your immaturity that's for sure." She smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the lips before cuddling into his side.

"Well," Joe thought to himself, "When I visit her parent's house next, I know what I will be looking for."


	3. Big Sister

Joe, Lauren, and their three year old daughter Megan lay as a family on the couple's bed. They were goofing around with each other. Today was the day that the two were going to explain to Megan that she would soon be a big sister. Lauren was now six months pregnant and soon she would not be able to hide her protruding belly from her daughter any longer.

Joe was sitting up while bouncing Megan up and down on his lap as she giggled. Once he finally stopped he leaned in and gave her a bunch of kisses on her cheeks, making her laugh louder.

"Eww! Daddy, boys have cooties!" She said while wiping away the kisses that he planted on her face.

Joe smiled at her reaction. "You are right. Boys do have cooties. Stay away from those yucky guys."

Lauren looked over at her two favorite people, smiling widely. She thought that Joe was an amazing father to their daughter and she could not wait for their next child to come along the way as well. She figured now was the best time to break the news.

"Meggie, Daddy and me want to tell you something."  
"What?" The little girl asked, her eyes becoming wide in curiosity.

Lauren lifted up her shirt a little bit so she could see what they were talking about. "There is another baby in my tummy. You are going to be a big sister!"

The little girl smiled wide, still trying to grasp what was happening. She reached over and put both of her hands on her mother's stomach. "There's a baby in there?"

"There sure is!" Lauren replied, happy that her daughter's reaction was pretty good so far. She also saw that Joe had a large smile etched upon his face until the next comment was made.

"But Mommy…how did the baby get in there?"  
Joes eyes were wide now, not even thinking of Megan asking this question. "Umm…well….you see…"

Lauren laughed at her husband's response to the question. "Well honey, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much, sometimes they just end up getting a baby." This simple answer was enough for the three year old who believed every part of it.

"Oh okay!" She answered before looking down on her mother's stomach. "Bye baby!" She kissed Lauren's stomach before running off to go play with her dolls.  
"Wow, Lo. You answered that so calmly."

"Well Mr. Slick here had his tongue tied." She continued laughing from the response her husband had given moments ago. "It's okay though. I'll just be the question answerer." She smiled before kissing her husband. In just a few months they would be blessed with another beautiful child. She could not wait!


	4. Broken

A bunch of the goofy friends were hanging out tonight, all jumping around at Starkid Manor. There was Dylan, Joe, Lauren, Brian, Meredith, Jaime, and Julia. They were all jumping up and down on the cushions like preschoolers before they would attempt a cool pose before landing on the ground. There was spins and mid-air splits, everything to entertain you. Lauren was the next one up. She was ready to impress everyone with a somersault in the air before landing. The somersault came out perfectly as she jumped off the couch. The land however did not. She ended up landing right on her wrist which made a cracking noise before she cried out in pain.

"Fuuuccccckkkk!" She exclaimed before grabbing it. She was not a big fan of blood or injuries so she refused to look at it. Lauren held her arm out for the others to examine. Trying to hold back her tears she asked, "Does it look okay?"

Joe was the first one over to her, taking her arm in his own so he could have a better look. "Lo, I think you should go to the hospital. This does not look good at all." Her normally fine wrist was now already swelling and the bones looked completely out of place. "Umm, can one of you get me a piece of cardboard and some medical tape please?" He asked.

Soon Jaime came running back in with the supplies that he had asked for. Joe carefully lifted Lauren's up arm slightly. "I'm just going to set your arm, okay? That way it won't move around and hurt as much." He explained.

Lauren nodded and then looked over at her arm for the first time and saw how bad it looked. The tears of pain started pouring out of her eyes. She wiped away her tears with her good hand before replying. "Go ahead." She breathed in deeply as he place the cardboard under her arm and gently wrapped it. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"See that wasn't too bad. Do you want me to bring you to the hospital?"

"Would you?" She smiled slightly at her boyfriend.

"Of course." He helped her out of the house and into the car, before driving away toward the ER. He grabbed her good hand in his as he drove. That sat in quiet for a little while.

Lauren broke the silence. "Thanks for wrapping this. It doesn't hurt as much."  
He smiled over at her. "See I told you it would help out."

Once they arrived at the ER they were taken in almost immediately. She had to have a bunch of X-Ray pictures taken before they let her sit back in her room.

"Ugh" She sighed. "I just want to go home."

Joe chuckled lightly, "Well maybe think about that next time you so some crazy jump off a couch." She scowled slightly before a doctor came in the room.

Dr. Brown as he called himself then went on to explain how it was most definitely a fracture, but the bone was out of place and they would need to pop it back into place before continuing on. First they would need an IV though for pain medication. Lauren froze as he said that and as soon as he left the room she looked over to Joe.

"Joe! I hate needle and IV's." She started panicking and was shaking back and forth.

"Woah. Calm down." He said, walking over to her to grab her and settle her down. "I will hold your hand if you want to." She nodded and he grabbed her hand giving it a small kiss. The person who was going to administer the IV was not even in the room and her grip on his hand was already quite tight. "You are going to cut my circulation off from squeezing that hard!" She gave him a death glare and he soon shut his mouth.

The doctor came back in with some nurses who proceeded to put the IV in. They got it in one shot with no problems.

"You are doing good so far, Lo." Joe said. She gave him a small smile before the doctor told her it was time for the bone to be snapped back in place. Even Joe had to admit, the procedure seemed very painful but Lauren stuck it out like a trooper. Lauren screamed out some choice words during the process but soon it was over. The couple would have to wait a little while longer before the cast was going to be put on so they sat in the room. Lauren scooted over so that Joe could lay next to her in bed, and he wrapped his arm around her. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips, before kissing some stray tears she had on her face from during the procedure away.

"Joe?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I can get a pink cast?"

He laughed at her remark. "I am positive that you will be able to get a pink cast if you want to. And I will even be the first person to sign it."

The two cuddled for a while waiting for the doctor to come back in and fix her arm up. But who needed a doctor when she had "Doctor Walker" to attend to her every need until her arm healed up again.


	5. Family Wedding

This weekend was going to be the wedding of Joe's older brother. He would be serving as best man in the wedding and was very excited about doing so. He was even more excited on the fact that he would get to bring his girlfriend Lauren with him. This would be one of the first times that she would get to meet all of his family at once.

On the day of the wedding, before Joe went to assist his brother in getting ready, he was spending the morning in his hotel suite with Lauren. She was in the restroom getting ready for most of the early hours, but soon she walked out and spun around for Joe.

"What do you think?"  
"You look gorgeous, Lo!" He said, getting up and kissing her gently.

She smiled into the kiss. She was wearing a spaghetti-strapped black dress that was cut a few inches above the knee. It had pretty black gems that sparkled in the sunlight, all over it. Her makeup was simple. She wore a bright red lipstick with some eye shadow that matched her skin tone.

Soon, he had to leave and they went to the wedding. It was a beautiful ceremony and the reception was even better. Lauren was able to sit at the family table with Joe and she enjoyed her night. All of his family members were so nice to her and she loved them all. As she was sitting alone at the table, sipping on a martini, Joe approached her.

"May I have this dance?"

Lauren giggled at him and nodded her head, "Of course you can." She got up and grabbed his hand, following him to the dance floor. He spun and twirled her around through all the fun upbeat songs. Then the music got a bit slower and he placed his hand gently on her waist, while she put her own hand on his shoulder. They stared into each other's eyes and slowly swayed to the music. He leaned in and kissed her passionately, not caring if everyone saw them. The two of them were the last ones off the dance floor at the end of the night. They held hands while walking out of the reception hall and Joe couldn't help but hope that the next time they would be doing that, it would actually be their own wedding.


	6. Intruder?

Joe and Lauren slept comfortably in their bed. Lauren's head rested upon Joe's chest with his arm wrapped around her body. They were having a great snooze until Lauren suddenly woke up. There were footsteps coming from downstairs. She slowly started to freak out wondering who was walking around. She looked up at Joe who was still sleeping soundly. She shook him back and forth trying to wake him up.

"Joe…Joe honey wake up….Joe.." She repeated until his eyes opened.

Joe looked over at the clock. "Lauren, it is fucking three in the morning. What do you want?"

"I hear someone downstairs walking around."

Joe stayed quiet for a second, hearing the noise for himself as well. He grabbed a baseball bat that resided next to the bed and looked over at Lauren.

"Either stay up here or stay behind me, okay?"

She got up and went behind him. "I'm not leaving you alone."

"As long as you do not go in front of me, you will be fine."

The couple walked down the stairs, looking around to figure out who was walking around. Lauren saw a movement close by and her breath hitched in her throat.

Joe happened to see this movement to and he moved over to the light switch, flicking it on. As he saw who the "intruder" was, he was surprised. It was their sixteen year old daughter Sara, a rebellious teenager.

"Where were you?" Joe asked sternly, wondering why his daughter was sneaking around the house at this hour.

"Oh…just getting some…water."  
"Uh huh, I'm sure that's true. Explain yourself. Now." He replied.

The girl sighed and looked down, not wanting eye contact with her parents. "Well…you wouldn't let me go to that concert…and I REALLY wanted to go, so I went."

Lauren stepped in now. "How the fuck did you get there? You don't have a car."

"…my boyfriend brought me…"

"Oh even better! You went against us by going to the concert. Stayed out way past curfew anyway. And you even spent it with a boy who we said you couldn't be in a car with. Nice going." Joe looked at her. Even though he was beyond mad his soft side came out when he saw his little girl getting upset from the yelling. He sighed. "Get some sleep and we'll discuss your punishment in the morning. You will not be getting out of this one."

The teenager walked up the stairs and straight into her room.

Lauren sat down on the couch. "I can't believe she did that!"

"Lo, I know where you are coming from, but it's getting late. Let's get some sleep."  
"You're right. Let's go."

They went back up to their room falling asleep quite quickly, thinking about what they were going to do with Sara the next morning.


	7. Keith

The two of them sat in Lauren's dorm for their weekly movie night. Since their freshmen year they decided to talk about their week and watch really corny old movies. Even though they were just friends, they stayed cuddled up on the couch together watching the movie.

"Hey, Walks?"

"Yeah?"

Lauren suddenly sat up a bit nervous, "I need to tell you something."

"Alright, what is it? Are you okay?" He replied looking at her skeptically wondering what caused her sudden mood change.

"Ummmm….I kinda….have….a new boyfriend." She mumbled quietly.

"You have a what?" He asked, not being able to understand her mumbled tone.

"A boyfriend. His name is Keith Peters, and before you go all big brother protective over me, I want to let you know that he is a good guy!" She spit out quickly.

Joe sat somewhat speechless for several moments. Of course he trusted his best friend's judgment, but Lauren would fall very hard for the worst of people and Joe would have to be there to pick up all the pieces and get back to normal.

"Well…when do I get to meet this guy?" He put on a fake smile to make Lauren happy.

Lauren looked up at Joe with a large smile. "Well Julia and I are throwing that party tomorrow night and I invited him, so tomorrow after class then!"

"That sounds great, Lo!"

For the remainder of the night they sat in somewhat of a silence, enjoying the movie.

**The Next Night**

Joe and Lauren walked out of class the next night and decided to walk together to the party in Lauren's dorm. Since Julia did not have class that night, she was going to start setting up before hand. Once the two got there they had about a half an hour until people would start showing up. The two helped Julia finish preparing everything just in time before a crowd started pouring in. A bunch of friends showed up like Joey, Meredith, Darren, Jaime, Brian, and a bunch of others, but there was no sign of Keith.

Joe looked over after an hour of the party and saw Lauren sitting alone in the corner. He walked over to join her. Like he always did, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder while she leaned into the embrace. She looked up at Joe. "He'll be here soon, I'm sure." They sat there for a while until they saw a tall figure walk into the door. From just first impressions, Joe did not like him. He was dressed in skin tight clothing with long black hair. Joe was thinking to himself how he already felt like this guy would later cause trouble.

Without even truly acknowledging Joe, the first thing out of Keith's mouth was, "Why the fuck did you have your arm around MY girl?" After he shouted this across the room, many party goers glanced over to see what was causing the entire ruckus.

Joe wanted to get up and shout right back, but for Lauren's sake he did not. He simply mumbled, "Sorry."

Lauren and Keith had moved away and after arguing they started making out, showing way too much PDA. Everyone was rolling their eyes at the couple, all having the same thought process of Joe at the moment.

Joe felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Joey.

"Who the hell is that guy with Lo?"

"Oh that's her lover, Keith." Joe replied somewhat sarcastically.

"He seems like a dick, I mean look at him. He is like devouring her face in front of all of us."

"Oh he is one, I just don't want this asshole to hurt her."  
" You should've made a move sooner, Joe." Joey tapped his friends shoulder and walked away.

After several hours of partying and practically vomiting from watching Lauren and Keith, the party was over. Since Keith had left soon after, Joe stayed to talk to Lauren.

Lauren ran up to him and smiled wide. "Soooo, what did you think of him?"

"Do you want me to be completely honest?"  
" Of course!"

"He's a dick."

"Excuse me?"

"Keith is a dick."

Lauren looked at Joe shocked. She quickly turned red with anger and started screaming. "THAT IS SO RUDE JOSEPH WALKER. YOU DID NOT EVEN GIVE HIM A CHANCE!"

Joe was starting to bottle some anger inside as well and started screaming as well. "THE ENTIRE TIME HE EITHER FUCKING YELLED AT ME FOR SOMETHING I WAS DOING WRONG OR SAT IN THE CORNER EATING YOUR FUCKING FACE OFF. HE OBVIOUSLY HAS NO RESPECT FOR YOU."

"IS THAT WHAT YOU REALLY THINK?"

"YEAH!"

"WELL THEN YOU CAN LEAVE AND NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN BECAUSE YOU ARE WRONG!"

"FINE I WILL." And with that Joe left in a rage and stormed back to his dorm feeling slightly bad for yelling at her, but he needed to get his point across.

While he lay in bed still fuming, Lauren sat in her dorm crying her eyes out from her best friend's opinion of Keith. She could not believe that he hated him with a passion. She decided she was going to choose Keith over Joe at this point.

**2 Months Later**

Joe and Lauren had not spoken since the fight at the party that night. In fact they overall cancelled their movie night and tended to sit as far away in class as they could. Joe was starting to regret this decision. He missed Lauren. He was in love with Lauren and could not believe he let everything go from this one stupid fight over some ridiculous guy she was with.

While sitting in his dorm alone, he started typing up and end of term paper. After what seemed like hours he started to get writers block. As he sat in the chair and stared at his computer he heard a knock at his door with a tiny voice on the other side saying, "….Joe….are you there?"

He knew who it was from the moment he heard the girl's voice. He quickly got up and opened his door to find Lauren with bloodshot eyes, covered in a blanket with mascara dripping down her cheeks.

"Lo, what happened?" He asked worriedly.

She started crying hard but managed to get out, "Keith…cheated….on me." She broke down in tears. Joe pulled her into his arms before closing the door. He held her close as they sat on the couch and acted as a tissue for a while. After rubbing her back for a little while, she finally calmed down.

"I don't know why it happened. I went out for lunch with Juls and I looked at the booth next to our and there he was with some slut, shoving his tongue down her throat." She paused and looked up at Joe. "You were right. He was a dick."

Joe sighed and held her closer to him. "I didn't want to be right but I knew I was. Something just did not seem right about him. But don't worry; you don't have to worry about him anymore. You have Julia or me or anyone else if you need help with anything." He kissed her forehead. "Besides, I love you very much and would never judge or hurt you, Lo."

She smiled up at him, sniffling. "Thanks, Walks. I love you too."

The two sat huddled in a pile with Joe continuously making her laugh and smile.

**8 Months Later**

It had been many months since either of the two had even mentioned the name of Keith. Instead they started to become much closer and ended up falling in love, truly in love. Rather than being rude and forceful, they were gentle and understanding. Joe and Lauren both hoped that they would end up together forever, but until then they remained as the most adorable couple on campus with their hugs and kisses shared each being meaningful. They became excited of the future, and what would be their next adventure together.


	8. New Years

It was a fun evening for the Walker family. The group of them sat cuddled up on their large comfy couch. Joe and Lauren each sat cuddling one child to themselves while one sat between the pair. Lauren was holding their six year old son Brendan who was an exact replica of his father except for his big brown eyes. Meanwhile Joe was snuggling with their five year old daughter Sara. She was a strawberry blonde who also, like her brother, looked exactly like her father. However she did have his cobalt eyes that were staring at the television. She rested on her dad's chest leaning back into his protective arms. In between the couple was their oldest child, Megan the eight year old beauty. She unlike any other sibling of hers looked most like Lauren with the Walker cobalt eyes.

Everyone was talking and laughing, just overall enjoying the night. It was New Years Eve, what was not to like about it. The kids were especially excited because they got to stay up way past their bedtimes to watch the ball drop. All of them were loaded with tons of sugar and caffeine to keep them from falling asleep.

Lauren then looked up at the screen and saw there was just 10 seconds left until the New Year. The whole gang counted down together. "10…9…8…" The look on the kids was priceless. They had the biggest smiles on their faces, excited to share this moment with everyone else in the world at that one moment. "7…6…5…4…" Joe and Lauren looked at each other and smiled, knowing full well that this time several years ago they shared their first kiss. "3…2…1…Happy New Year!" They all shouted. The parent's first priority of course was to give each kid a hug and kiss to welcome the New Year. After they finished that and the kids were all laughing, still crazy from all the sugar, Lauren and Joe kissed each other. They still had that spark that was there from many years ago. They got a little more passionate than they thought because before they knew it they heard grimaces from the three kids. They backed away from each other slowly, laughing lightly at the kids reactions. Sara put her hands over her eyes, Brendan was making gagging sounds, and Megan was looking at them with a disgusted face.

"Oh please, soon you girls will be kissing lots of boys like that too." Lauren replied smiling slightly. Now it was time for Joe to have a reaction.

"Geez Lo, they are still my little girls, don't take that away from me yet. They aren't that old." By this point Lauren was laughing.

"Well they will be growing up at some point, Walks." Panic showed upon his face, but she ignored it. "But for right now it's time for the tickle monster to come and chase these kiddos to bed." Both of them got up and started chasing after the kids, who were laughing hysterically from getting tickled and picked up. After a nice long game of that, all the kids were finally asleep in their beds. The couple finally had some alone time.

"Happy New Years, Walks."

"Happy New Years, Lo. Now where were we?" He laughed picking her up and finishing the kiss that they had stated before getting interrupted earlier. The Walker's had a nice start to their New Year with each other, as a happy family.


	9. Pool Time

Joe, Lauren, and their three kids were going to go hang out at their local town pool today. It was the nicest day of the year thus far, reaching almost 80 degrees Fahrenheit! Though Joe was happy to spend the day with his family, he knew that it was going to be a day full of horny guys going after his daughters. He had begged Lauren to force them to wear full body suits, but of course she told him that he was nuts and his two little girls were now wearing bikinis.

Brendan, the middle child at sixteen years old had already taken off his shirt and started running off before Lauren could remind him to put some sunscreen on. The next to get ready for the pool was the baby of the family, Sara, who was fifteen. As she took her cover up off and was just in her bathing suit Joe immediately walked over and wrapped a towel around her

"I don't think so. Get some more clothes on missy."

She whined. "Dad! Come on I am fully clothed." She looked over to Lauren for some help.

"For goodness sake, Joe, she is fifteen. Let her be." Lauren was already sitting back in a chair, reading a magazine. He sighed and took the towel off of her.

"I swear to god, Sara. If any guy so much as eyes you he will be dead." The teenager rolled her eyes and ran off to go find some friends. He thought he had heard a wolf whistle and he went off to go get the bastard, but Lauren called him over.

"Calm down, sweetie. She'll be fine."

Joe took a seat next to Lauren and looked over at her. "Lo. You still haven't changed into your suit." He smirked over at her. "Let's see that nice body you got." He winked and wiggled his eyebrows at her."

She laughed lightly and gave him a playful smack. She leaned in and gave him a kiss before getting interrupted.

"Get a room you two." Their eldest daughter Megan said while lathering some lotion on herself.

Lauren smirked. "We don't say that when you and _Troy_," she winked at her daughter, "are making out on our couch." Megan blushed slightly.

Joe raised his eyebrows, "You make out with him? Nope I don't think so. You are still a baby. You're never leaving the house again."

The two girls sighed before Megan went off to find her boyfriend somewhere. Lauren played with his scruff, "You are so overdramatic, babe."

"No I'm not!"

She giggled at this. "Uh huh. Sure you're not." She stood up taking her cover up off. "Might as well get some color while I'm here." She said. She was wearing a black bikini that fit her just right. Her body looked the same as it did when she was in her early twenties. She laid back down before grabbing the suntan lotion to put on.

"Here, I'll help you with that." Joe said rubbing some on her back. He leaned closer to her and kissed behind her ear before whispering to her, "You look amazing."

She leaned back into his touch. "Thanks. You aren't too bad looking yourself, Walker." She looked around at the pool. "You wanna go swimming with me?"

"Of course."

They held hands and walked into the pool. Once they got in she got on his back and rested her head on his shoulder. She saw that her kids were spread out all over the pool. Megan was off kissing her boyfriend. Joe must have saw this too because he was staring daggers into the poor boy. Sara was jumping off the diving board, probably trying to get the attention of some guy from school. Lauren however laughed when she saw her son. Brendan was off trying to flirt with some much older lifeguard, obviously getting rejected. Joe saw this too and chuckled.

"The kid has got no game, Lo."  
"I see that. Poor kid. Nothing like his father the "Master Flirter." She smiled. Joe looked back at her and smiled wide.

"Yep that's me. Master Flirter Walker."  
"Then I'd be happy to be Mrs. Master Flirter Walker." Lauren giggled before getting spun around so she was facing Joe and having his lips pressed hard against hers. She reciprocated the action but apparently the other members of the pool did not like this. The life guard blew their whistle at the couple.

"No PDA at the pool."

Joe smirked at Lauren. "Ahh fuck the rules." He continued kissing her, not caring if they were embarrassing the kids or getting themselves kicked out. It was worth it.


	10. Red Coats and Cheeks

It was a cold and windy day in Chicago. Lauren made the BRILLIANT decision that Joe and herself should go for a nice long walk, but she just ended up complaining the entire time. She was miserable and cold.

"Joe, can we go back home? Please? Joe, please? Joe. Joe. Joe. Joe. Joe. Joooooeeeee."

"What?" He replied chuckling at her childish ways.

"I am freezing! Can we just go back home?"

"Lo, we cannot just go back home, we are like 20 blocks away from our place." He looked over at the whining girl.

"Ugh, fine!" Lauren replied shaking from the cold. She was the one who decided to go for this walk without a coat anyway.

The next time Joe looked over at her he saw that her cheeks were nice and rosy red and her body was shivering from the freezing temperature. She was so tiny that she probably had nothing to warm herself up. For this reason, and because he loved her, he removed his red checkered coat and placed it around her shoulders.

"Joe, I can't take this fro-"

"Yes you can. You need it way more than I do, Lo. Plus we will just have to walk closer together to share the heat." He winked at her, causing her to let out a giggle like a little school girl.

For the remainder of the walk they snuggled close together, Joe's arm draped over her shoulder, and embraced the harsh cold weather together.


	11. Ride Home

It was the day after the Apocalyptour had finally ended. The group was all in New York City for one last day before some of them would be getting back on the busses to head to home to Chicago. Even though they were all upset the tour was over, they were all happy to finally have some privacy at home and get to sleep in a normal bed for once.

Joe and Lauren spent the day traveling through Central Park, holding each other's hands and having huge grins upon their faces as they did so. It was nice to go on a sort of "date" now that they didn't have to worry about making a rehearsal or concert on time. Later, they met up with a bunch of other Starkid's to have a delicious dinner at a nice restaurant in Time Square.

After everyone finished dinner, the few of them that would be returning to Chicago got back onto the bus, getting ready for the remainder of the trip home to begin. Since many people were not coming back, a lot of people switched the bus that they were on so they could experience the other one. It was helpful because Joe and Lauren were left alone on one of the busses. It was the first time in almost a month that the couple finally was given a chance to be alone.

The duo cuddled close in Joe's bunk, giggling like two teenagers in love. They were both in their pajamas for the night: Joe in boxers with no shirt on and Lauren was wearing one of Joe's tee shirts and a pair of short shorts. Her head rested upon his chest as she traced circles on it with her index finger. Joe also lay there, twirling her hair in his fingers. He pulled her closer to himself so that her face was near his. She smiled, "You are so cute, Wox." She raised her hand and placed it gently upon his face, playing with his stubble.

He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips, "You're pretty cute yourself Miss. Lopez." He then began moving toward her neck, gently nipping at it. She moaned lightly as he continued pressing his lips against the sensitive skin.

Lauren moved his head up toward her and she kissed him a bit harder before they both began deepening the kiss. They rolled around in the tiny pod for what seemed like hours, making out and enjoying each other's presence. The rest of the trip back to Chicago consisted of the same basic thing. The two couldn't wait until they were back home and they could do whatever they want without worrying about the bus driver possibly catching them…


	12. Shoes

It was date night for Joe and Lauren. Lauren was frantically getting ready in her apartment. He would be picking her up at exactly six o'clock and it was already three! She only had three hours to get ready. To most people, this would be plenty of time. To her however, it was not. She wanted to look as perfect as she could.

After showering and using Joe's favorite vanilla shampoo, she blow dried her hair. Once finished, her hair was pin straight and lay gently across her glowing face. Lauren then proceeded to get her makeup on. After much deliberating on the colors she would use, she settled for very natural colors. Her lips were covered in a strawberry lip-gloss and her eyes were covered in light brown eye shadow with a little bit of black eyeliner.

Once she had completed the makeup, it was time to get dressed. She put on a short white dress with a black shawl to cover her shoulders. It was now 5:45 and last minute touched were being made. After readjusting all her makeup and finishing getting ready, it was time to put on her shoes. These particular shoes were six inch heels, boosting the tiny girl high into the sky. Though they were difficult to walk in, they completed "the look" and she wanted to look amazing for Joe. Just as she put her phone and lip gloss into her purse, the doorbell rang. She walked so quickly over to the door in her heels that once she opened the door she nearly fell down. Lucky for her, Joe's strong arms caught her just in time.

He chuckled at her antics. "What an entrance, Lo." Once he got a chance to actually see how beautiful she looked that night he was awestruck. "Wow…you look just…wow." Lauren now wore a slight blush on her cheek.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss. She realized that with these shoes she was much closer to his face and it was easier to kiss him.

Joe kissed her back but let out a slight laugh. "You are going to kill yourself in those things, Lo." He still held her up after she nearly fell over again.

"Yeah I know, but they make my outfit look even better."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Oh please, you'd look stunning even if you were dressed in a paper bag." The inner romantic in Lauren made her instantly go "Aww," inside her head.

"Well if you say so." She bent down and threw the shoes to the side putting on some comfortable flats instead. "Ahh much better."

Joe smiled. "I like you at this height anyway. You were too tall to be Lauren before." He chuckled before getting a playful smack from the petite girl in his arms.

"Oh shut up."

Even in the flats she was now wearing, the couple had an amazing date and knew that there would be many more incredible dates in the near future as well.


	13. Sleeping

One morning Joe woke up to find a body attached to him. As he looked down to see what tiny person was hooked onto him he realized that it was Lauren and his two year old daughter, Megan. The little girl's cheek rested on her father's chest, her brown hair resting upon her face. Her beautiful blue eyes were closed now after being awake for most of the night. He now remembered the oh-so-fun night they had.

Megan had managed to wake the two of them up because she was having a scary dream. After what seemed like hours of convincing her that no monster would try to hurt her and still no result, they agreed to just let her lay in bed with them. Once in her parents' bed she instantly fell asleep, feeling much safer from the monsters.

Next to Megan was Lauren who was sleeping soundly after the harsh night. Joe smiled as he saw how peaceful she looked as she slept. Her beauty was still as powerful, if not more so, as the day he had met her. He shifted the little girl who was in his arms on top of him so that he could move closer to his wife. Now he had his two favorite girls right next to him. For the next hour before they woke up, he lay there watching their peaceful slumbers as they lay dreaming their precious dreams.


	14. Spider

"Holy shit!" Lauren screamed jumping on the couch. "Joe! Joe come here please! Help!"

Joe came running in, assuming that there was a real emergency. "What's wrong, Lo?" He looked around and did not see that she appeared to be injured or have anything wrong with herself.

She pointed at the ground shakily. "Spider." There was a tiny spider that was crawling around, minding it's on business. It did not look vicious at all. Joe began to chuckle but stopped as she gave a death glare at him. "Don't just stand here! Get rid of it!"

"Lo, it is a tiny spider. It is not going to hurt yo-"

"It could inject me with venom or some shit. Just kill it!"

He grabbed a tissue and squashed the bug. "Happy now?"

"Very." She replied, getting off of the couch. As she did so Joe put the tissue containing the dead spider in front of her face as a joke, but she instead started screaming and ran to their bedroom. He followed her after placing the tissue in the trash can.

"I didn't mean to scare you. It was only a joke." He sighed.

"It wasn't funny." She pouted, acting like a preschooler. Her eyes pricked with tears, spiders were the scariest things to her. Joe sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her, wiping away the tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I promise." He held out his pinky like a grade-schooler would do to make a "pinky promise." Lauren giggled and wrapped her pinky around his. He smiled now that she appeared to be happy. "I love you."  
"Love you too." She responded before kissing him. Not even a spider could stop her from loving Joe.


	15. Sunburn

The previous day Lauren and Joe had spent the day at the beach. They had been engaged for several months now and decided to take a little trip. The duo had a lovely day, splashing in the waves and making out under the sunset. They still had the rest of the weekend at the beach house and were excited to be there. Lauren however woke up in a bit of pain.

Joe's arm was wrapped around Lauren's tiny body as they slept. As Lauren felt his touch against her painful skin she grimaced. "Ouch! What the…?" She gently moved Joe's hand to see a white mark where hi hand had been placed. The rest of her skin was bright red from getting an apparent sunburn. She sighed, getting up and walking over to the mirror. Sure enough her entire body was as red as a tomato.

After feeling a cold spot in the bed, Joe realized that Lauren had gotten up. He moved the blankets out of the way and went off to find her in the bathroom. "Why are you up so ear…Woah! Babe, are you okay?" He walked over to her, slowly placing a hand on her shoulder before removing it as she winced.

"I'll be fine. Just some sunburn. But man, it hurts like fuck. I really got it bad this time." She turned around and hugged Joe. "Why do I always get hurt or sick?"

He chuckled at this, knowing how true it was. As he hugged her back he replied, "I don't know why. How about I go and get you something to fix your sunburn and then we can just hang out in here today instead of going to the beach?"

"Okay." She mumbled into his chest.

After a quick kiss, Joe left to go to the store so that he could find a remedy for her skin. When he returned he had fifty different products to try. Lauren laughed. "Wox, I'm never going to be able to use all of this shit."

"Well I just wanted to make sure it was fixed no matter what." He reached into the grocery bag and pulled out Vaseline, creams, an Aloe Vera plant, potatoes, oatmeal and a lot of other little things. "Pick your poison, Lo."

She sighed and grabbed a few of the lotions, rubbing them across her sunburn. Sure enough by the next day it already started to go down, thanks to Joe. Her Joe.


	16. Work

When Joe left for work that morning, he did not want to leave his house. I mean, why would he? He had a beautiful wife and young daughter. He really did not want to miss any parts of their lives, but he obviously had to go to work. Lauren saw the light in his eyes dim as he left for work that morning and she wanted to somehow make him feel better. She then thought of the most perfect idea to surprise him…

(Meanwhile at Joe's Production Company)

Joe sat at his desk, playing with his thumbs, bored out of his mind. It seemed like there was nothing to possibly work on today. He then heard the phone in his office start to ring. As he looked at the caller ID it was the front desk. Desperate to finally speak to another human he answered almost immediately. The man from the front desk told Joe that he had some visitors waiting to see him. Joe was surprised, he never had visitors.

"Send them in, I'm in my office." Joe replied. He leaned back in his black leather chair. Suddenly he heard his door start to open. Looking up he noticed Lauren and their 1 ½ year old daughter Megan, who was toddling into the office, entering. Megan tried to run to Joe, but ended up falling because she had only just learned to walk recently. Once she got back up she continued her run until she reached her father, hugging him around his knees. She stayed in that position till she was picked up by her daddy and smothered into a hug.

Joe, still surprised, said, "Oh you guys didn't have to co-"

"Yes I know that but I knew it would make you feel better." she said smiling, "Plus your daughter did not want to be playing with me. She just wanted to be with her daddy."

Joe just looked at the two of them with the grin on his face never fading. He walked over to Lauren and started kissing her until the disgusted toddler in his arms started making grossed out faces at them. He laughed at his daughter's actions.

"Oh we didn't forget about you, Meggie." He exclaimed positioning her in between the two parents. "It's a Megan sandwich!" The little girl giggled as she was squished in between them with tons of kisses on her cheek.

For the remainder of the day they sat in Joe's office talking to him as he did some paperwork. Megan was amused at the fact that her daddy's chair could spin! For the entire time she just sat there spinning around laughing at herself. The parents made sure to take tons of pictures of their adorable baby girl to show off to all their friends.

(Later That Night at the Walker Home)

Megan was just put in her crib as she slept peacefully from her busy day. Joe and Lauren enjoyed each other's company and snuggled in their bed while watching a little bit of television. Joe looked over at his wife and just stared at her for a little while. Lauren caught on to this and looked up at him.

"What?"  
" I just can't believe that I am lucky enough to have someone like you in my life. I mean when you came into my office today it made me so happy."

Lauren just smiled over at him and snuggled into his side. "It was worth it to make you happy." She tilted her chin up and gave him a quick kiss. "Good night, babe."

"Night love." Joe said before laying down, dreaming about his wonderful family.


	17. Father

Today was Father's Day and the young Walker kids were excited to show off their gifts to their father. While Joe still lay sleeping in Lauren and his bed, Lauren was downstairs helping the kids get everything ready. The kids were trying to make some breakfast for their dad and were beginning to make a lot of noise from clacking the pots and pans together.

"Shh! You guys have got be quiet or Daddy will wake up and there will be no surprise." Lauren exclaimed. Almost instantly the three children shut their mouths and began to work as quietly as possible. Lauren was trying to let all of her children help out equally so she had their eldest daughter, Megan, who was seven years old adding some ingredients with much help from her mother. The five year old boy, Brendan, was mixing everything together once Megan had added everything into the large bowl. Sara, being the youngest at four, was grabbing some paper plates and utensils so their breakfast could be eaten.

Once everything was finished, Lauren put it all on a tray and began walking up the stairs to the bedroom with three children eagerly running ahead of her. As soon as she reached the door the kids were standing, ready to push open the door.

"Okay you guys can go in now." She smiled as she saw how excited they were once they opened the door. They all ran in as fast as they could.

"Happy Father's Day!" All of the kids screamed.

Joe, who was just pretending to sleep so they felt they were waking him up, instantly opened his eyes. "Wow guys! Thank you!" He leaned down to pick up Sara who was standing by his side of the bed waiting to come in. She was too tiny, like her mother, to actually get into the large bed herself. Once in her daddy's arms however she was smothered in kisses by him. It caused her to let out a giggle and start wriggling around. He looked around to see his other two kids surrounding him, jumping up and down in their spots. Joe moved over and gave each of them a kiss as well…but something was missing. He looked up and saw that his wife stood there holding onto fifty different things: breakfast, presents, cards, and anything else the kids wanted to give to him. He sat up immediately.

"Here let me help yo-"

"No no, I got it, Wox. Relax. She put down the gifts and brought the breakfast over to him, placing it on his lap. "Happy Father's Day, babe." She gave him a quick kiss before grabbing the other things she had put down. "Meggie, can you help me?"

The young girl ran over and started grabbing the gifts she made her dad is school. Brendan also had rushed over to get his gifts. Sara however sat in bed with her dad, knowing that if she was to get out of the bed, it would be very difficult to get back in. Instead, Lauren brought Sara's gifts over to her so that she could still give her Dad the presents she had for him.

Megan went first for giving her presents. She handed him a pink bag, which was her favorite color, which had a big bow on top. "Daddy, read the card first!" He smiled and found the card which was colored with different colors of crayons. It read "Happy Father's Day, Daddy!" On the outside there was a picture of the Walker family that Megan had drawn. He then read the inside of the card out loud.

"Dear Daddy,

I love you so so so so so much! Have an amazing day!

Love Your Favorite Daughter,

Megan."

Megan smiled at all the work she had put into the card. Sara however sat in her Dad's arms pouting. "Megan, he loves me too!"

"Yeah but he likes me better!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Girls stop fighting. I love you both equally, okay?" Joe responded to their argument shaking his head. The girls both mumbled an "okay" and stopped their fight. His gift from Megan was a picture frame she had made in school, which as covered in glitter, with a picture of her and her father in it.

"I love it, thank you!"

The rest of the morning he opened a pot of flowers, a baseball glove to play catch with his son, and tons of hugs and kisses.

Though the Walker's did not go out or do anything super adventurous, it was the best Father's Day ever!


	18. Period

Lauren sat curled up on the couch, clutching her stomach. She felt miserable and any slight move she made would cause even more pain. Not to mention the pad that was uncomfortably rubbing against her. She sighed and lay down, letting out a whine. Shortly her husband came out to see what was wrong

"You okay, Lo?"

"No." She mumbled.

"Well what's wrong?"

"I have my fucking period and I feel miserable and everything is just AHHHHHH. I have already taken as many Advil pills as I can take and all I want is to just curl up and cry! And I need chocolate and ne…Oh my god!" She started crying when she saw that Titanic was on the television and Jack just died. She began to bawl, "Why him? They were so perfect together! Why couldn't you just move the fuck over, Rose!" Lauren looked like an absolute mess, with her hair all over the place and her face covered in some mascara from all the crying.

Joe sat down right next to her and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. He let her cry into his chest, serving as a tissue for the moment.

Lauren moved her head from his chest. "I just feel so miserable, Joe and…" Before she could finish Joe got up, went to the kitchen and their bedroom, and came back with a blanket, chocolate, and a tub of ice cream with two spoons. He handed her a spoon and a Hershey bar before wrapping themselves in the warm and fuzzy blanket. "Oh Joe, you are so sweet." She smiled and gave him a quick kiss before digging into the ice cream. He smiled at her and gave her a kiss back.

"I know you aren't feeling so swell so it was the least I could do."

For the remainder of the day Joe and Lauren sat cuddled on a couch, eating ice cream, watching sappy love stories, and Joe acting as a tissue while Lauren needed a good cry.


	19. Grey

Hey everyone! Please submit ideas for future prompts on here or my tumblr! I promise to give credit for the idea. Hope to hear from you all soon! Enjoy!

Joe and Lauren sat cuddled on the couch, enjoying another fun movie night. Lauren's head rested upon Joe's chest which enabled her to hear his steady heartbeat. Joe was sitting up straight, absentmindedly twirling Lauren's hair around his finger. He began to look down thinking about her luscious hair. The way the dark brown locks fell upon her face. Or the lovely smell of vanilla it had. Joe continued to think about it until he noticed something. Not realizing he had done so, he laughed out loud. Lauren was startled by the sudden noise that filled the room.

"What is so funny?" She asked, moving so that she could look into his eyes.

"Oh nothing."

"It is something! Now what is it?"  
"You have a grey hair." He stated simply.

Lauren's eyes instantly widened and she sprung up from her seat on the couch to find the nearest mirror. She began searching her head for that strand of hair. She shot an annoyed glance at Joe.

"Well! Show me where it is!"

Joe got up, not wanting her to get angry at him, and began to move her hair around. He found the one strand that he was talking about and held it up for her to see in the mirror. She instantly gasped.

"Oh my god! I'm getting…old?" She started to have a panic attack and began pacing back and forth. Joe raised his eyebrow at her action, but knew better than to question it.

"You are not getting old, Lo. Calm do-"

"Don't tell me to calm down! I'm not even thirty and I have a fucking grey hair! What is wrong with me? People are going to start making fun of me calling me something like "Grey-haired Lopez" or "Old Lady Lauren." Joe chuckled at her but stopped once he received a glance from her again. "Get rid of it!" She shouted at him.

"Get rid of what?"

"The hair!"

"How am I supposed to go about doing this?"

"Rip it out!"

"You want me to rip a strand of hair out of your head?"

"Yes." She walked over to him and closed her eyes. "Quick, do it now!"

Joe found the strand of hair and pulled it as fast as he could, resulting in Lauren whining in agony.

"That hurt!"

"Well, you told me to do it. So relax, it's over!" Joe said, hugging her to his body. She sighed and leaned into his chest. They moved back to the couch to cuddle some more. Joe inwardly noted never to mention the sighting of a grey hair to Lauren ever again.


	20. Ask

Thank you to gothamsgotasweett00th for the suggestion! I hope this lives up to your standards.

Joe and Lauren had been dating for a while now. He loved her so much and knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. That is why on this afternoon he was finally going to pluck up the courage to ask her father for permission to marry her. Needless to say, Joe was nervous. Actually, more than nervous. He was a complete mess and was constantly running through what he was going to say to Mr. Lopez once he saw him. Both Lauren's father and Joe would be going golfing, a past time for them both, which is where Joe would finally ask the important question.

Once at the golf course, Joe was playing like crap. He was constantly missing the ball and he never made it even close to the hole on his first swing. His palms were sweating profusely and he was starting to breathe a bit heavier.

Mr. Lopez was chuckling a bit. "You okay, Joe? You are a bit off your game today."

"Oh yeah I'm fine." Joe responded absentmindedly playing with his fingers. "Umm…actually Mr. Lopez I wanted to ask you something?"

"Alright, shoot."

"Well…I….uh…" He began to stutter on his words before suddenly getting a burst of confidence. "Well you know Lauren and I have been dating for a while." The older man nodded, trying to catch on to what Joe was rambling about. "I would like to ask you if I could have your daughter's hand in marriage." He spit out quickly, looking up to see the reaction for her father.

The man sighed, knowing that this would be coming soon. "You know Lauren's my baby girl, don't you?"

Joe now was the one to nod, "Yes of course."

"And I only want the best for her. So, why do you want to marry my daughter?"

Joe had practiced his answer a million times in his head, yet he was still trying to figure out how to respond. There were so many reasons why he wanted to marry Lauren, he just had to find the right way to say it all. "Lauren is the first person who I ever fell in love with. Ever since freshmen year when I saw her walk into class, I knew that she was something special. Her smile, her eyes, the way she laughs at peoples jokes, just everything about her is absolutely perfect and I couldn't love a person more than how much I love her, Mr. Lopez. And I just can't imagine anyone else spending their entire life with her other than me. It physically hurts me to even think about her with another person which is why I want to marry her."

Lauren's dad sat there awestruck at the powerful words the young boy in front of him just said. "I know for a fact that she loves you more than anything in the entire world. And I have to come to terms that my little girl isn't so little after all. I see how much this means to you though which is why I do give you my permission to marry her" Joe instantly hugged the man as tight as he could.

"Thank you so much, sir!"

"No problem. Just know that you better not ever hurt my daughter in anyway, not that I think you would or anything. I'm just warning you."

"I would never."

With that all of Joe's nerves were released and he finally was able to start planning for the rest of his life. He even started to play a better game of golf after that as well.


	21. It Had To Happen Now

Thank you to sassyrichter for the brilliant idea!

Lauren was doing a last minute check of the house. She would be going away on a cruise for the week with Julia and would have to leave her family. She knew that Joe would be able to handle whatever happened, but it was still nerve-wracking since they had no way to contact her if something were to happen.

"Okay, I think I have everything now." She did one more mental checklist and realized that now she had to go. "So you guys know, I won't have any way to talk to you guys. There isn't very good phone service in the ocean." She smiled and gave each kid a kiss goodbye. "Be good for daddy, guys, okay?" All three of the kids nodded and went off to go play. Lauren now turned to Joe, "Are you sure you can take care of them for a week?" She asked. She was very anxious about leaving them alone for what seemed like such a long time.

"I'll be fine, Lo. Relax and try to have a great vacation." With that he gave her one final kiss and then she was gone.

That night everything seemed to be going perfectly. The kids were all well behaved and went to bed at a somewhat reasonable time. Since it was the first week of summer the kids were still bouncing off the walls from excitement. The next day also went off without any type of problem. Joe didn't know what Lauren was worrying about, he was fine. On third day however, is when the problem started.

The day started out great, until that afternoon. He was walking upstairs to get something from his room when he heard someone crying. He looked in his daughter Megan's room to see her sitting on the bed with tears in her eyes. Joe walked in and sat down next to her. "You okay? Did your brother hurt you or something?" He asked.

"No." She mumbled.

"Then what is it?"

"I need Mom."

Joe sighed, "But honey, you know Mommy isn't going to be home for a few more days. If it's that important tell me. If not, then wait."

The eleven year old mumbled something incoherent.

"Honey, I can't understand you. Speak up."

"I got my period."

Joe started panicking on the inside. Of course, the one time when his wife was away and couldn't help, this had to happen. He had no idea how to work those tampon things. Also, in this situation he planned on calling Julia to help, but she too was not available. "Oh umm…do you know what you are doing?"

"No." She started crying some more.

He sighed and got up. "Give me one minute." He walked into the hallway to find Sara, a six year old girl staring up at him.

"Is Meggie okay?" The little girl asked.

"Yeah she'll be fine. Just leave her alone for a little while, alright?" The girl nodded and skipped off to find her brother to play with. Joe walked into the bathroom to try and find something for this situation. He sat mumbling to himself, "If I was a tampon where would I be?" He finally found a box and took one out, smiling to himself. He did it. Joe awkwardly walked into Megan's room and held it out for her. "Here use this."

She gave her dad a look as if he was crazy.

Joe was now confused. "What?"

"You don't use one of those on the first time!"

"Why not? Doesn't it do the same thing?"

"Yeah it does, but that's like…too big…" She awkwardly said looking down.

It took him a minute to understand what she was talking about. "Ohh…" He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. "Then what do you use?"

"A pad."

"You wouldn't by chance know where your mother keeps those would you?"

"I don't know where they are"

Joe sighed again, "Okay let me go look." He went off to the bathroom and searched under the sink until he finally found a box. He took one out and brought it back to his daughter and placed it on her bed. "There you go." He smiled slightly and started walking out of the room but turned around when he heard no movement. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know how to use one of these things."

"But didn't your mom show you…"

"No she didn't." The girl started crying again.

Joe walked over and wrapped his arm around her. "Hey it's okay. I'll try to help figure it out, alright? Don't cry about it." He lifted her chin up and wiped her tears away. "Crying isn't going to fix anything." She nodded and took in a deep breath. She grabbed a spare pair of underwear from the drawer and handed it to him.

After about an hour of Joe putting it on backwards and messing it up, he finally got it right. The young girl was very happy to finally have it on the way it needed to be. Once she changed her outfit and came out of the bathroom she gave her dad a big hug. "Thank you so much, daddy." She mumbled into his chest.

He smiled down at her. "No problem, kiddo." He rubbed her back and let her off to go play with her siblings. Joe sighed; his little girl was growing up. He knew that when Lauren came back she would be surprised of how well he did with the situation.

After the little "mishap" everything else went fine. Sure Megan was a little bit more emotional than normal, but he was expecting it. Finally the day came when Lauren was coming home. She opened the door and screamed out to her family. "Guys, I'm home!"

Suddenly all four of them came out and gave her a big hug. "How was everything?" The two little ones said that they were fine and ran off to go do god knows what. Joe let Megan talk to Lauren about everything before he would talk about it.

Megan pulled her mother to the side and whispered it in her ear.

"Really? Oh sweetie, I'm sorry I wasn't here. Were you able to figure out what you needed to do?"  
"Daddy helped me."

Lauren raised her eyebrows, "Your dad was able to help with that?"  
"Yeah, he messed up at first but figured it out eventually."  
Lauren smiled slightly and hugged her daughter. "Okay well I'll take over that from here. I'll show you later how to do everything to make sure he taught you correctly, okay?" And with that Lauren got up and walked over to Joe. "You were able to help her with that?"

"Sure was. I told you I could handle anything."

"That you can, Mr. Walker, that you can." She smiled up at him and gave him a quick kiss. "She said you messed up a few times though. What did you do?"

"Oh well at first I gave her a tampon an-"

"You don't give an eleven year old a tampon on their first time! That'll hurt them." Lauren sighed. "What else?"

"I put the fucking pad on backwards. Those things are hard to use, you know?"

Lauren giggled at him. "I guess so, but you get used to it." She hugged him tightly. "Thank you for being such a great husband and father."

"Anytime, Lo. Anytime."


	22. Beauty Pageant

Thank you again to gothamsgotasweett00th for the brilliant idea! Please keep submitting ideas! **Sidenote:** I have nothing against children who participate in pageants; this was just an idea that came to my head for Joe's character.

Joe sat on his and Lauren's bed, playing with their two year old daughter, Megan. As he continued tickling and playing peek a boo with her, the petite girl continued giggling like crazy. Both her and Lauren's smiles and laughs could make him happy even in the worst of times. Of course, he was happy though. Being a husband and father were both the most rewarding "jobs" he ever had. Suddenly Lauren burst into the room with a big grin etched upon her face.

"What are you so amused about?" Joe asked.

"I just had the most brilliant idea!"

"What?"

"We should sign Megan up for a beauty pageant, you know like the ones on 'Toddlers and Tiaras'?"

Joe looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you nuts? Do you really want our daughter to be like that? They all seem so rude and stuck up! Plus, I don't want her wearing makeup and those skimpy outfits. Not just now, but ever in her lifetime.

Lauren sighed. "But wouldn't it be coo-"

"No it wouldn't. I mean look at this cutie." He picked up Megan, who was still giggling and showed her to Lauren. "See? She is perfectly happy and beautiful the way she is."

Lauren wanted to fight back, but Joe was right. She did seem so happy just playing around with her parents and just enjoying her childhood rather than rushing it. Plus she had gorgeous features, resembling her father mostly but having a few Lopez features to make her even more stunning. "I guess you're right, Wox."

"Of course I am, so come here." He held his arms open for a hug and Lauren quickly gave in and wrapped her arms around him before giving him a long kiss. The both started deepening the kiss before hearing a squeal from the little girl next to them.

Lauren smiled at the little girl, picked her up, and held her close to her body before whispering in the child's ear, "You are the most beautiful child in the whole world and don't you forget it." Would Megan actually remember hearing those words fifty years from now? Probably not. But Lauren would and she was glad to realize that her daughter didn't need a beauty pageant to show off her beauty, but just a house full of loving people called her parents.


	23. LaurWalk

Again, thank you to gothamsgotasweett00th for the prompt idea "LaurWalk."

Joe and Lauren had been married for a while now and had three kids to prove it. One day without realizing it, their nine year old eldest daughter, Megan decided to search her parents on the internet. Lucky for her a bunch of pages came up. One in particular was a tag on a site called tumblr which was called "LaurWalk." Trying to figure out what it was, the girl decided to look through it. She scrolled down the page and found a bunch of cute pictures of her parents. The young girl smiled at these and continued to look at the other items listed there. Once she actually started reading the stories she realized they were about her mommy and daddy. Were they true though? The girl couldn't tell so she kept looking to different documents. Finally she came across an interesting one.

This particular one was called "Hostage" and it seemed kind of lengthy. There was a warning at the top for "sexual acts" but the nine year old had no idea what that meant. She grimaced as she kept reading, wondering why anyone would want to do such a thing. She felt that if this was true, she could never look at her parents the same way again.

Just then Joe walked in the room. "Hey Meggie, what are you doing?" He walked up behind her and read over her shoulder. After the first few lines he exited out of the page and leaned down to her height. "Why were you reading that?"

"Well I looked up Mommy and you on the computer and that's what came up." She said innocently, not realizing how inappropriate it was for her young eyes to see.

"Okay, well next time you want to go on the computer, have Mommy or me help you okay?"

The girl nodded and got up to leave the room. She turned around before she did though, "Hey Daddy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Are you mad at me?"  
"No of course not. Don't worry about it."

The girl turned back around and was almost out the door when she looked back at him again.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Was that thing true?"

"What thing?"

"What I read about?"

"Nope not at all. They made it all up."

"Good, cause that was really gross."

He chuckled lightly, "It sure was."

"I'd never want to do any of that."

"That's fine with me. You never ever have to do that. Ever. No matter what."

Megan turned around, perfectly content and walked out of the room to her bedroom.

Joe sighed and put his head in his hands. Just then Lauren walked in and wrapped her arms around him. "What wasn't true that Meggie was talking about?" She asked wondering what had just happened.

"She searched us or something and some fake story about us doing the deed was on there." Lauren's eyes opened.

"Did she read it all?"

"Yep, but it grossed her out, so I told her it never happened."

"Nice going. Can we read this story?" She wondered aloud.

Joe nodded his head and sat on a chair in front of the computer, with his petite wife sitting on his lap. He reopened the page and both started reading it.

Lauren was blushing slightly after reading it, "Our nine year old read that?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Crap, now I have to explain what it is to her."  
"No no, she was disgusted by it so I told her it was completely fake and she believed me. Wait a few more years before you break my daughter's innocence on the topic."

Lauren giggled and rolled her eyes playfully at her husband. Sure they would have a lot of explaining to do in the next few years, but at least for now they got to laugh about people writing about their lives.


	24. Hostage

This was for a "word challenge." This time the word used was "Hostage." **WARNING:** This contains smut. There **WILL** be sexual acts involved in this. If it bothers you, please **DO NOT** read. Again, sorry if this makes anyone feel uncomfortable. I know that "Abbi" wanted some smut, so I hope this is good enough for her.

Lauren's Outfit: sleepwear/lingerie/lace-mesh-teddy-very-sexy?ProductID=6151&CatalogueType=OLS

Joe and Lauren were always known to show their love for each other. Constantly during meetings they were told to "get a room." Still, they refused to listen and would continue with their make-out session despite the annoyed faces of their friends. Tonight however was a night they had to themselves. They were at Joe's apartment. All alone. Ready to do whatever their hearts desired without questioning it. Technically, the said that they were "celebrating" the success of their tour, the Apocalyptour. But really it was just an excuse to have "fun" all night long.

Lauren, earlier in the day, went to go find a sexy little number that she could wear to drive Joe absolutely wild. She saw one particular piece of lingerie and she instantly knew that it was the one for the night. Next she went around trying to find other things that she could get for that night. She found a pair of stripper heels and some other cool stuff to be put to use.

Later that night, Lauren was in Joe's bathroom getting ready for the night they had planned. She slipped into her lingerie and put on her heels. Next she curled her hair so it fell into long bouncy curls along her face. Her makeup was dark and provocative. Her eyelids were covered in a smokey eye with lots of black eyeliner and mascara in use. She had a dark red lipstick on her lips and also some red blush grazing her cheeks. Once she finished with her look, she looked in the mirror and smiled. The complete product looked fantastic. This was sure to drive Joe wild.

Meanwhile, Joe was in the bedroom, also getting ready. He was in a pair of black boxers and was spreading some rose petals across the bed to add a romantic feel to the room. Suddenly he heard the bathroom door open and he saw Lauren standing there, leaning her petite body against the doorframe. She smirked at Joe from across the room and started strutting over toward him. She placed a hand on his bare chest and leaned up kissing him hard on the mouth, Joe kissing back with just as much passion, before pushing him down onto the bed, climbing on top of him. Lauren pulled away and began kissing down his jaw line, leaving red marks from her lipstick, making her way down to the hemline of his boxers. From there she sucked on the skin right on his hip, leaving a hickey. Then, with her teeth she gripped onto the top of his boxers, pulling them down as she lightly tugged on them, leaving her with a plain view of his package. She looked at him and did a sexy wink before teasing him a bit. She would bring herself very close to his dick before pulling away, leaving him squirming a bit in waiting.  
"Lo…please…" He moaned, wanting her to just start already.

She smiled at how hard he was now and realized that her work so far was a success. Before she could continue teasing him, she felt herself being flipped over and her hands were held above her head by Joe's strong arms.

"You're my hostage now." He whispered sexily in her ear. She shuttered as his breath was blown in her ear. Now it was Joe's turn to be in control of the situation. Noticing that Lauren was still fully clothed he started by pulling off her lingerie, hard off her body. Since it was just a one piece, she was left completely nude. He started sucking at her neck, a sensitive area for her, leaving a trail of purple hickeys lining down her chest. He continued by going further and further down, enjoying listening to her moaning and calling his name out.

"Jooooeeeee…please…I need you in me…now."

Joe himself also could not wait another moment so he entered her, causing a loud moan to escape from both of their mouths. He continued gong faster and deeper, pleasing his lovely lady as much as he could.

After a while of different positions and many noises made, both finally came. The two of them lay in the bed, completely tangled within each other, foreheads touching. They stayed as close as they could together, still kissing each other as hard as they could, breathing hard from the actions they had just completed.

"You know…" Lauren started, playing with his stubble, "…I will be your hostage whenever you want…" And with that they endured many more nights of some hot passionate sex.


	25. Cold Feet

Thanks to gothamsgotasweett00th for the suggestion! Also, please keep submitting prompt ideas for me to write!

"Joooooooeeeeeee." Lauren whined. "Come here!" She was lying down in their bed with the blanket up to her chin. Joe walked in and chuckled at his wife who was pathetically yelling to him.

"What, Lo?"

"My feet are cold."

"You called me up here because your feet are cold?"

"Yes."

"You are so strange." He turned around and started leaving the room before he heard her moaning. "What?"

Lauren looked up at him from her position in the blankets, "Can you make them warm for me?"

He sighed and sat at the bottom of their bed. "Okay, fine." Lauren smiled widely and sat up a little bit. Joe took her feet out from under the covers and put them in his own hands. They were freezing, she was right about that. "Geez, Lo. Why are they so cold?"

Lauren shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I'm getting sick or something." She leaned back before smiling to herself. "Then I guess you'll have to be my doctor…Dr. Walker." She smirked over at him.

Joe looked up at her with a stupid grin on his face. He was currently massaging her feet in his hands to warm them up before leaning down and placing a kiss on them. "Well then Mrs. Walker…" He said placing her feet back on the bed and slowly crawling up to her, "I think I have the perfect cure for you." He placed some kisses up her body as Lauren giggled. Let's just say that Lauren felt much better after his "cure."


	26. Hot For Teacher

Thanks to for the suggestion mishatrollinssss! Keep submitting prompt ideas for me to write! I'll write just about anything!

The Walker family sat at their dining room table, eating dinner. It was a tradition in their family that they would all eat dinner together every night as a family rather than have everyone eating in different rooms. This way they could talk about their day and whatnot. Now that Joe and Lauren's kids were teenagers they stayed quieter about things, not wanting to tell their parents their "secrets" any more.

Tonight they were talking to their fifteen year old son about his schoolwork. They noticed that he was doing fine in all of his classes, except English. It didn't make any sense. All of his life he had been an A+ student and in this one class he was receiving a C-.

"Brendan, what's up with your English grade? I saw that is pretty low for you." Lauren told him, hoping that he could bring his grade up.

Brendan sat there, picking at the food on his plate, "I don't know…I guess the class is just really hard…"

Then the youngest spitfire child, Sara, spoke up, "No it's not! I heard from Steven, who's in your class, that it is the easiest class this year. And isn't he kinda dumb? You are like a genius so it should be a piece of cake for you!" Joe scolded her for calling the kid dumb and she soon shut up, not wanting to get in trouble with her father.

Brendan just mumbled to himself about how the class must be "too difficult" and "butt out of my business."

Lauren now stepped in. "I am your mother, so it is my business! I want to see some improvement. Bring it to a B at least. This is so unlike you."

"I'll talk to her tomorrow about how I can bring up my grade. I am serving a detention with her so I'll have time to talk you her…" He nearly whispered the last part.

Joe was now the one to look a bit shocked. "_You_ have detention? Mr. "Straight A," perfect student, has a detention?"

"Yeah, for doing really poorly on my last test."

Joe and Lauren just sighed and let it go for the rest of dinner. If Brendan did not talk to her about raising his grade, one of them would definitely be going in to talk to the teacher.

**The Next Day**

Joe drove up to the school to pick up Brendan from detention. After waiting for about twenty minutes, he got out of the car and went to the classroom that his son would be serving the detention in to see what the holdup was. He soon looked into the classroom to see his son doing whatever this lady was telling him to do. The woman, Miss. Lewis, was tall, blonde, and very good looking. Joe now thought to himself, "No wonder he is doing bad in class. He's a lovesick teenager." Joe smirked slightly at this, before walking into the classroom.

Brendan looked up to see his father walking into the classroom, "Dad? What are you doing here? I said I'd be out at 3 o'cl-" He then looked up at the clock and noticed it was nearing 3:30. "Oh sorry, I didn't realize what time it was."  
"It's okay, bud." His son winced at the nickname, wanting to keep his reputation at school up rather than being called stupid names by his father. "Why don't you go out to the car and I'll be right there, alright?"

Brendan nodded and left the room, saying a quick goodbye to his teacher before exiting. Joe stepped in, "So I see he is doing poorly in this class."  
The young woman nodded, "Yes, but I can't figure out why. From what I understand, he has been great at math up until this year." Joe nodded at this.

"Well I think he might be getting distracted by someone in class, which could be affecting his performance."

"Oh really? Well maybe I can see his guidance counselor and have them switch him to a different class. That way he'll be less distracted."

"That would be great. Thank you for your help, Miss. Lewis." Joe left the room and went out to the car to find Brendan already sitting in the passenger seat. He smirked over at his son, "Well someone has the hots for their teacher."

Brendan started blushing a bit, "I do not!" He quickly fought back.

Joe just chuckled at him. "Uh huh. Sure."

Once Brendan was switched to the new class with Mr. Clark, his grades quickly went up. Yet again, Joe had the opportunity to make fun of his son for the little crush he had.


	27. Tickle

**Thanks for the idea laurennlopez! Keep submitting prompt ideas for me to write!**

Joe stood in the doorway watching his girlfriend Lauren sitting on the couch, watching television. This was the perfect time for an attack. The two had a competition of who could get the other to surrender during a tickle fight. Lauren hadn't surrendered yet and Joe had twice. He had to get back at her soon or she would never let him live it down. Joe slowly crept up behind her and quickly jumped on the couch and pinned her down, her arms above her head.

Lauren had completely forgotten about the battle that was going on and had originally thought this was foreplay or something. It finally clicked that he was going to tickle her. "Joe, no!"

Lauren was not quick enough however, Joe had started tickling her stomach and she burst out laughing, refusing to give up at the moment. Soon however Joe found the spot on her that was the most ticklish, right under her legs in a certain spot. He quickly started tickling her there and she started rolling and squirming around underneath him.

"Give up yet, Lopez?"

"Never!" She said in between laughs. Joe look confused for a moment, thinking that if that did not convince her to cave in, nothing would. Lauren took that opportunity however to flip Joe over and pin his arms down.

"Who's caught now?" She smirked down at him and started going for his sides. She knew exactly what would make him crack and she was successful. Within thirty seconds he gave up, claiming that he could not take it anymore.

"I always win." She smiled winking at him before leaning in a placing a gentle kiss on his lip.

"We'll see about that." Joe replied, kissing her back. Until he could get her to lose once, he would be planning his next tactic out to go and tickle his little girlfriend.


	28. Classics

**Slowly but surely getting through all of gothamsgotasweett00th's prompt requests, haha! Hope you all enjoy this one. **

Joe and Lauren were starting to realize that their family was growing up. All of their children were either in or had graduated from college and now the house was getting empty. However tonight was a night that all the kids were coming back for the weekend. It was going to be a great time and both of the parents were very excited to see their children again like the old days. This time though, unlike the original five Walkers, their eldest daughter would be joined by her fiancé. Joe was still very worried about his baby girl sharing a room with this boy that she apparently "loved" during her visit but Lauren convinced him that she was old enough to start making her own decisions.

The first back home was the youngest Sara. She was engulfed in a hug from her parents, only getting released from it when she was having trouble breathing from the tight grasp on her. Next was their son Brendan who was in his last year of college. He pretended that he did not really miss his family, but deep down he truly did. Last home was Megan and her fiancé, Troy. Joe was very happy to see her and gave her a bear hug and gave a firm handshake to the man who was taking his little girl away. Once everyone was back and unpacked in their childhood bedrooms all of them ate a big dinner before doing all the classic things they used to as a family.

First off was a game night. They played things like Apples to Apples and other games like Monopoly. The winner was forced to do a victory dance around the house, which was always fun to watch. Needless to say, there were plenty of laughs shared during their game session.

One of the last activities of the night was going to be watching old home movies. All of them were snuggled up on the couch, with popcorn in their hands. Soon the room was illuminated by the television which held many old memories.

The first part of the video was right after Joe and Lauren were married. The film was a bit boring but then they got into the first pregnancy and with that was soon little Megan. There were tons of clips of first words and steps and just a giggling little girl playing around with her parents. Soon enough Brendan joined the mix and all of the Walkers collectively awed when there was a clip of a toddler Megan giving a kiss to her at the time newborn baby brother. After a few more years in the video past by, Sara finally came along and the clan was complete. There were more clips of dance recitals to barbeques to annoyed teenagers who had a camera shoved in their face by their parents. It was all the classic stuff that they missed doing. By the end of the video Joe looked around and had a sleepy Lauren laying on him. He gently moved her so that he could get up finding all the other kids getting ready to head upstairs for bed.

Joe leaned down, picking up his wife, and carrying her to their bedroom, placing her down in the bed, before checking on everyone else. First he checked his son's room, finding an already asleep Brendan. Joe slowly closed the door and walked over to Megan's room. He peeked in the door, seeing her wrapped in Troy's arms. Though Joe did not like the sight, he thought that it was good that they were at least sleeping and not doing anything that would cause him to castrate the boy. The last stop was Sara's room. She was the only one who remained awake.

"Hey sweetie."  
"Oh hey, Dad."

Joe walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. "You getting tired?"

"A little bit."

"Well then I'll let you sleep. Night, Sara." He got up and almost was out of the room when he heard the young girl speak up.

"Wait…can you come tuck me in? Like you used to do?" She asked.

Joe smiled and nodded. "Of course I can." He went over and pulled the sheets up to her neck and she smiled.

"I loved tonight. I miss all the stuff we used to do together as a family."  
"I do too. Your mom and me will have to plan more weekends like this in the future." He leaned down and gave his daughter a kiss goodnight. "Night, sweetie. I love you."  
"Love you too, dad."

With that Joe left the room and walked into his own, laying down next to his wife, wrapping his arm around her tightly so that they were spooning. He was thrilled for the next few days he would have with his family and the potential memories that would be formed because of it. Until those new memories were formed he would just have to think of the past twenty something years of family memories that surrounded him.


	29. Back To The Place Where Our Story Begins

**Thanks to Tori for the amazing idea! Please keep on submitting any possible ideas you have. Don't be afraid to, I don't bite! **

Joe and Lauren walked hand in hand back to the place where it had all started for them. The University of Michigan. Strolling through the hallways, a ton of memories started going through their veins. The night where all the theatre students were dared to run through the hallways in nothing but their undergarments. Or even the oh so many times that they walked back to their dorms completely drunk out of their mind from a crazy college party. Both of their lives had changed the moment they had stepped onto that campus. Their own self, their group of friends, and even their significant others were all started based on the works of this university.

Though the two could never realize it, everyone around them had. The way they were happiest when together or how they would have little flirty banters back and forth not realizing it at all. The couple walked up to some old classrooms that contained their favorite professors from when they had gone to school there. The first room they visited was the one that housed one of their favorite professors from all of their years at the college.

Once they had looked in the classroom they were instantly greeted with a huge smile from the lady sitting behind the desk.

"Oh my goodness! Lauren and Joe it has been years!" She ran over, embracing both of them and giving them both a knowing smile as she saw their hands intertwined. "I always knew that you two were meant for each other."

"Oh really?" Joe asked her. Their professor just nodded and continued to keep the smile on her face.

"Yes of course. The way you two acted together was so adorable. I mean I remember when I collected some books used in class at the end of the year, and Lauren's was covered in scribbles of your names in a heart." Lauren looked down, obviously trying to hide a blush that had creeped up on her face and was failing terribly. "And the time when Joe came to me because he was too nervous to give Lauren a kiss in a play that the class was acting out." Now it was Joe's turn to look down.

After a few more minutes talking to the professor they left, not wanting to waste the woman's entire afternoon. Instead they found themselves going back to other classrooms, where they had to deal with similar scenarios. All of their old teachers stating how they knew that eventually the duo would end up together. As the day came to a close all the memories that had flowed to their brains were now coming back home with the couple. They had been left in that campus for far too long and were ready to come back and keep smiles on the faces of Lauren and Joe. It was hard to believe that they had gone so long without realizing their love for each other, but now that they had figured it all out it was time to finally bring back all the memories that they had together that proved that they in fact were meant to stay together forever.


	30. Haircut

**Thanks to sassyrichter for the idea! Keep submitting your ideas in everyone!**

Joe and Lauren's lives were quite hectic right now. They had three little ones always running around the house and doing crazy things. Needless to say, by the end of each night they were quite ready to fall asleep.  
One afternoon Joe was sitting at the table, eating some lunch, when he heard a little whimper coming from behind him. Joe turned to find his 7 year old daughter crying with her hands on top of her head. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" He asked, getting up from his chair and picking up the petite girl in his arms to comfort her. The young girl removed her hands from her head to show that her hair was unevenly cut up. Joe's eyes widened at the sight which just made her cry even  
harder. "No, shhh, how did this happen?" Joe gave her a tender kiss on her cheek, looking at her to see what the answer was.  
Through muffled tears she said, "Brendan told me he could cut my hair all pretty, so I let him. And now..." Her lip jutted forward and she started crying again.  
Joe got up and started carrying the girl upstairs to his and Lauren's room. He placed Megan down on the bed and called out to his wife. Soon enough Lauren was in the room.  
"What is it, love?" She asked but then her eyes found Megan and she walked into the room, sitting down on the bed next to the crying girl. Lauren looked up at Joe and mouths to him, "What happened?" He mouthed back about the haircut and she sighed. "Meggie, I can have that fixed in no time, alright?" The girl nodded and Lauren explained how later in the day she would  
bring her to the hair salon where she would get her hair fixed an get a lollipop. This made Megan much happier and she relaxed for a little while. Meanwhile Joe had gone downstairs to find the troublemaker and brought him back upstairs with him.  
"Now you apologize to your sister and give her a hug." The boy complied and was scolded for using scissors and cutting his sister's hair. After the problem was resolved and both kids went off to play the parents sighed.  
"I can't believe that he did that!" Lauren exclaimed putting her hands to her head.  
"Well he is a bit of a troublemaker like his father." Joe laughed, smirking a bit. He leaned down and kissed his beautiful wife as she giggled against his lips.  
"Oh? Mr. Walker here has been a bad boy too? I guess I'll have to punish him later." She seductively whispered in his ear.  
Joe just looked down at her with a goofy grin on his face. "Oh well. Guess I deserve anything you'll throw at me tonight."

Lauren just smiled and she was about to lean in and kiss him but was interrupted by her children who were arguing again. She sighed and got up, whispering to Joe, "I'll punish you later." She just gave a wink and went off to resolve the next problem.

Joe just watched as she left the room, focusing his eyes on her ass. "God, she has one fine rear  
end." Joe thought to himself. He couldn't wait for what the fun he would have later that night.


	31. Standard View

This is one of the many prompts I received from gothamsgotasweett00th! Thanks again for those of you who have submitted ideas and I will be working on those ideas soon. Keep submitting anything you want written! Also, I have a question. Would any of you be into reading a Tup (Taz/Up) fanfiction or prompts? Let me know because I am thinking about writing some Tup soon! Thanks in advance! Enjoy!

Joe sat in the kitchen one morning making some breakfast. Soon after he heard a noise coming down the stairs. He turned his head to face the noise and saw that it was his wife Lauren. She walked down wearing one of his old shirts and boxer shorts. Her hair was all tangled and messed up from the fun they had last night, and her face had some smeared make up that was ruined from sleeping on it.

Someone's standard view of this would be that Lauren looked like a mess and nothing special. But Joe didn't have a standard view on her. He saw her as the most beautiful woman alive. Whether she was just waking up or dressing up like she would be walking on the red carpet, she was still just as stunning as ever to him.

"You look beautiful, Lo." He admitted to her after staring at her for a few moments.

Lauren just laughed, "Are you kidding? Do you see what I look like?" She looked down at herself wondering if they were seeing the same person.

Joe just nodded. "I see what you see, but you're still stunning." He smiled up at her and gave her a quick kiss before handing her the breakfast that he had made her. She just smiled and went off to eat at the table, while Joe watched her from the kitchen counter. He couldn't figure out how he was so lucky to get someone like her.


	32. Proposal

Thanks to noelmescher for the idea. Also, question time! So I saw that most of you are enjoying "Training To Be A Starship Ranger" so I will definitely be continuing that. BUT, do you guys want me to keep writing "Mrs. Walker?" I will if you all want me to. Let me know though! I love hearing from you all. Enjoy this prompt. I think it is going to be a part of like a three part prompt though so we will see!

Everything was going to be perfect tonight. Joe had been planning this for such a long time. It was the night that he was going to propose to his girlfriend, Lauren. He did everything he needed to like talking to her father about it and actually going out and buying a ring. It was a beautiful ring too. It had a silver band with one diamond in the middle that would look absolutely amazing on her slender finger. Joe invited her over for the night to his apartment where he would ask her. Soon, after sitting on the couch for a while, he heard a knock at his door. He slipped the velvet box into his pocket and got up to answer it. As he opened the door he saw that it was Lauren.

"Hello beautiful.' He smiled, leaning down to kiss her.

She reciprocated the action before laughing and pulling away. "I'm just in sweat pants for movie night. I don't look that good."  
"Well you do to me."

"Aww, how cute." She gave him another quick kiss before walking into the apartment and plopping her purse down on the table and sitting down on the couch. She looked up at Joe and gave him a questioning look. "Well come join me! I'm here for some snuggle time." Joe just smirked and hopped right next to her, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close to his own body.

Lauren rested her head on his shoulder and looked up at him again. "I missed you. I feellike I haven't seen you in forever."

"I know, but now you're here so we have time together again." Lauren nodded and stayed in the position for a while. After an hour of on and off talking and staying close to each other, Joe felt that it was finally time to pop the question. "Hey, Lo…I wanted to talk to you about something."

Lauren turned her head. "Alright, shoot." She gave him her attention and looked at him.

Joe got out of their embrace and stood up, moving his hand around his pocket.

"Joe what are you doi…" Her question was answered as he found the box and got down on one knee. She didn't believe that it was happening until he opened the box, revealing the ring. "Oh my god."

"Lauren, I've loved you for such a long time and I've wanted to do this for a while but I had to find the perfect spot to do this. We've been dating for a while now and I want to make you mine forever. Will you, Lauren Lopez, marry me?" He asked hopefully, holding out the ring bit.

Lauren stared at him for a moment before it finally stuck in. She saw Joe starting to look a bit worried since it was taking her longer to answer than he expected. "Of course!" She nearly shouted, jumping into his arms, some tears running down her face.

Joe smiled and returned the hug, pulling away just so that he could place the ring on her finger. "I know the ring is not much and if you want a new one or som…"

"No! I love it." She gave him a quick kiss. "Oh my goodness. I can't believe it. I'm gonna be Lauren Walker." She smiled, nearly jumping up and down as Joe just laughed a bit at her from the excitement on her face.

"Yes you will be."

The rest of the night they sat there cuddling and sharing the occasional kiss, having a few nice make out sessions in between. Needless to say, the two of them had a pretty great night.


	33. Crap

Thanks to gothamsgotasweett00th for the idea! Keep submitting your ideas and maybe you'll see them written!

Lauren and Joe were sitting in their room talking when they heard a little girl come in. Lauren turned her head and saw that it was their youngest, four year old daughter, Sara.  
Joe smiled at her. "Hey sweetie, what's up?" He asked the tiny girl.  
She looked identical to Lauren, except for her blondish hair that she got from her dad. "Were you okay last night, mommy?" The girl asked.  
Lauren looked at her confused. "Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?"  
"Cause you were making funny noises last night and I thought you got hurt."  
Both Joe and Lauren still looked at their daughter like she was going crazy.  
"What kind of noises was Mommy making?" Joe asked, curious to see what the little girl was thinking.  
"Well she was making noises like this! " Sara started making noises as if she was moaning and started getting increasingly louder. Joe burst into laughter.  
Lauren stared at her husband. "What's so funny?"  
Joe whispered over to her so that Sara couldn't hear, "She must have heard us fucking."  
Lauren's eyes opened wide. "Crap." She turned toward her daughter who was still making these noises. "When did you hear that?"  
"Late last night! And it kept getting louder and louder and it got higher too." She said, still not understanding that she heard something she was not supposed to hear.  
Joe was still trying to suppress his laughter but Lauren smacked his shoulder and glared to get him to be quiet. "I think it may have just been your imagination, sweetheart. Try to go  
to sleep earlier though, okay?"  
Sara nodded and skipped out of the room content.  
Lauren put her head in her hands, embarrassed. "Am I really that loud?" Lauren asked.  
Joe smirked at her, "Of course. When you have someone like me helping you out, I can get you to scream as loud as I want."  
Lauren gave him a playful smack. "Stop being so cocky, Joe."  
He smiled and whispered, "My kids might know my name now if they heard you."  
Lauren rolled her eyes and got up to go make some breakfast for the kids.  
"Lo?"  
"Yeah?"  
"We can try to make enough noise tonight to wake up more kids." He winked.  
"You wish, Walker."


	34. AVPM

Thank you to waddlepop8898 for this suggestion! I hope you guys enjoy this. Keep submitting your ideas, everyone! I'm on a LaurWalk kick this summer, haha.

Three kids sat huddled at a computer watching something they found on YouTube called "A Very Potter Musical." They found it by searching for their dad on the internet. Megan, being age ten and the oldest, was the one doing most of the typing since she knew how to spell better than her siblings. Brendan, who was seven, and his other sister Sara, aged five, sat surrounding their sister, watching. They were laughing at the stupid jokes and soon Sara pointed to the screen.  
"That one looks just like mommy!" She said excitedly.  
"Sara, it can't be her! That person is Lauren Lopez, not Walker! It can't be her."  
The younger girl sighed and continued watching. Lauren now walked in with her husband close behind. She spotted all her kids hovering over the screen and was curious as to what they were doing.  
"Hey, what are you kiddies doing?" She smiled as she and Joe walked over toward the screen.  
"We're watching something daddy was in!" Brendan smiled.  
"Oh? And what is it?" She asked.  
"Something about a guy named Harry." Sara said, not really knowing what it was actually called.  
"Sara, you idiot! It's called 'A Very Potter Musical.' I told you that like fifty times." Megan yelled at her sister.  
Sara burst into tears and Joe picked her up. "Megan Grace Walker! Do not call your sister and idiot! Apologize now." He scolded, rubbing Sara's back to soothe her, placing a tender kiss on her forehead. "You're not an idiot, sweetie. You are very smart and I love you." He said quietly to the girl, bouncing her up and down to try and stop her from crying.  
"I'm sorry, Sara." Megan said after being forced to by her mother.  
"But mommy, she is one! She said you were in this and you're not."  
"I am though."  
"No you're not! You're name isn't on the cast list."  
Lauren pointed to a name on the list that said "Lauren Lopez."  
"But you're name is Lauren Walker."  
"Well now it is. That was before your daddy and me got married." Lauren explained smiling at the old memories.  
"Yeah her name used to be Lauren Lopez. Doesn't that sound really weird?" Joe added which caused the three kids to laugh.  
Sara spoke up, now more calm. "Daddy, you wore makeup? But only girls wear that."  
He smirked as Lauren laughed behind him. "Well for this I had to so I looked like my character."  
Sara nodded and smiled, "You were really funny in it."  
"Thank you sweetie." He gave her a quick kiss.  
Lauren saw that they had finished the musical and a thought formed in her head. "Hey you guys want to watch the sequel it's even funnier!"  
They all replied a "yes," except Megan looked at them weird.  
"But mommy! That's not the next one on the list of videos. The next one is called "Me And My D-"  
"WOAH!" Her dad stopped her. "That is way too inappropriate for you guys to watch. Don't even say the title. Ever."  
Lauren giggled a bit. "Alright well let's watch the sequel then everyone!"  
For the rest of the night the Walker's watched old Starkid videos, laughing at the jokes in them and having a great time.


	35. Snore

Hello LaurWalkers! I know I have gotten quite a few prompt requests lately and I'm planning on writing them soon. For now I thought some good ole fluff would be nice. Also, if you haven't started reading my Tup fiction, "Training To Be A Starship Ranger," get on it! I also plan on continuing "Mrs. Walker" soon so I'll be on the lookout for that! Love you all!

After being married for a few months, Lauren and Joe were learning more and more things about each other. Like the fact that Lauren had to put her left earphone in before her right or she would go crazy. Or maybe that Joe never would answer the phone without it ringing twice. Even the fact that Lauren could not stand a mess and would clean it immediately. The most surprising to Lauren was something that Joe did.

Generally at night Lauren would be the first one asleep and would never actually witness what Joe did. However this night she came in late from a girl's night and found Joe already asleep in their bed. She quickly grabbed one of his shirts and slipped it on for pajamas before sliding into bed next to him. She soon placed her back against his chest so they were spooning and tried to go to sleep. Suddenly a noise started. She looked around trying to figure out why it was. After looking to the side she saw that it was Joe, who had a light snore that was just loud enough to keep someone awake. Lauren sighed and turned around to face him. She placed some kisses on his jaw line hoping that it may calm him to stop the snoring for a while. Unfortunately it didn't. She lay in bed for another hour trying to sleep but the constant snores were getting to her.  
"Joe...Joe...babe...Wox...WOX."  
Joe shot up and looked over at the clock before glancing at his wife. "Lauren, it is three in the morning. What could you possibly want?"  
"You are snoring and it is keeping me awake."  
He looked at her with a weird look in his face. "You woke me up to let me know I snore?"  
"Basically. I need some sleep so I needed you to stop. Now stop complaining and let's get to bed. I love you." She leaned in and placed a kiss to his lips.  
After a few seconds he pulled away and smiled. "Love you too."  
Within minutes Lauren was asleep with Joe's protective arm resting on her side as they both were finally able to sleep peacefully.


	36. Babysitter

Alright so I saw that noelmescher wants a new prompt up so here ya go, darlin'. Any suggestions for future prompts anyone? Make sure to review/like/etc. Enjoy! xoxo Cait

"Joe are you sure we shou-"  
"She will be fine, Lo. It's for a few hours."  
"But we have never left her with a babysitter, Wox! I'm scared." Lauren admitted looking up at Joe, tears forming in her eyes.  
Joe sighed and embraced his wife. "Hey don't cry." He pressed his lips to her forehead gently. "She is two years old and can deal with our neighbor for the two hours while we are gone. Alright?" Joe took his thumb, brushing the tears away gently. "Besides we never go out. Wouldn't Mommy be a happier Mommy if she got to relax for one night?"  
"Yeah I guess so..."  
"Exactly. Now you go get ready and I'll get Megan all situated, alright?"  
"Okay. I love you."  
"Love ya too." He said before running out of the room quickly to go handle their daughter.

**In Megan's Room**

"Hi princess!" Joe exclaimed as he walked into his daughter's room as she awoke from her nap.  
The two year old giggled and mumbled something in gibberish. Joe just smiled and picked her up, carrying her downstairs to make her some food to eat. He placed her in her high chair, gently putting a bib on her that read, "I Love My Mommy." Joe figured Lauren would get a kick out of it if she saw it. He placed some pasta, which had just cooled, in front of Megan. She was in the stage where she wanted to do everything herself, including feeding herself. Sure it led to a mess but it gave the parents some extra time to do quick things like loading the dish washer as they watched her.  
"Hey babe do you know where my heels are? The black ones I like to wear?"  
"Yeah I think they are in the foyer. But hey! Look at this little model's bib." He smirked pointing to their baby girl.  
A large smile formed on Lauren's face. "I love it!" She grabbed her phone, taking a picture of the cute girl in front of her. "And Mommy loves you too." She gave her daughter a quick kiss before running off to finish getting ready.

**A Half Hour Later**

"Lo, it's time to go! Regina's here!" Regina was the teenage girl who would be babysitting Megan that night. As he waited for her he started explaining the routine for the two year old. As he was talking he felt a small tap on his leg. He turned around and smiled at his daughter. "Hi there, sweetie." He picked her up, placing her on his hip. "Regina's gonna watch you, right?" Megan nodded smiling and Joe have her a quick kiss before hearing his wife start talking.  
"Hey save some kisses for me."  
Joe looked up and saw how stunning she was. Her hair pinned back while wearing a pretty black dress on. "Wow, Lo. You're absolutely gorgeous."  
A small blush creeped upon her cheeks. "Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself." She had a small smile on her face before leaning down, kissing Megan. "Now you be good okay."  
Joe handed the girl to Regina before placing his hand on the small of Lauren's back, helping her out the door. As they left the cries of Megan could be heard.  
"Maybe we should go back in ther-"  
"Lauren, she will be fine. In a few minutes she'll forget we are even gone. Just try to enjoy the night, okay?"  
"Fine." She sighed lightly and got in the car.

Overall, the dinner was amazing. The two got to relax and had a fun night. When they got back they found out that Megan was fine and fell asleep with ease. After they paid Regina the two went up to their bedroom. Lauren grabbed one of Joe's shirts, which was like a nightgown  
to her, putting it on. Joe took off his own shirt, leaving him in just his boxers. The couple laid down in bed, cuddling up with each other.  
"Thank you, Wox."  
"For what?"  
"For bringing me out tonight."  
"Oh, Lo. You don't have to thank me for that." He placed a kiss on the top of her head.  
"Yeah but I almost didn't go, so thank you for making me." She felt Joe chuckle into her hair. They leaned in and shared a kiss.  
"No problem. Now let's get to bed. It's getting late."  
"Alright, dad." She joked resulting in her getting a playful judge from Joe.  
"Love you."  
"Love you more, Wox."


	37. News

Hi peeps! So I saw that noelmescher had a cute prompt suggestion, so here you go! I hope it lives up to your expectations. Also, keep submitting any ideas/prompts you want me to write! I have been thinking about possibly writing some Tup prompts (along with the Tup story "Training To Be A Starship Ranger") or maybe even another story, possibly pre-Starship. Opinions? It's just a thought but we will see if/when it will possibly become true. Alright, well I hope you all like this one.

It was a family dinner night at the Walker house. All of their kids had come home from college or their new lives as adults. Sara was in her sophomore year of college while her brother Brendan was finishing up with his senior year. Their daughter Megan had gotten married about a year ago to Troy. She was now twenty five years old and living life to the fullest. Joe had been very wary about letting her get married at such a young age but Lauren convinced him that he was wrong and she could make her own decisions now as an adult.

Today however she was acting very strange. She was constantly in the bathroom and was turning down any offer her parents made of an alcoholic beverage. Her excuse was that she was trying to stick to only water but they still did not understand what was up with her.

After a while of chatting amongst themselves it was time for dinner. There were all sorts of foods including plenty of pasta and vegetables. Joe had poured everyone a glass of wine to celebrate the reunion-like event they were having with each other. Yet again, Megan was not making any effort to at least take a sip, even after Joe had made a little speech and everything calling for all the members to tap their glasses together and take a sip.

"Meggie, you are supposed to take a sip of it." He reasoned with his daughter, looking over at her.

Megan laughed lightly, "I know what I'm supposed to do, it's just…I have…I mean Troy and I have an announcement."

"Alright, shoot." Joe said but before Megan could even start Lauren burst into tears."Lo? What's the matter?" Everything had just clicked into Lauren's mind of what was happening. Obviously Joe was completely oblivious to the situation in front of them.

"I'm just, so happy for them!" Lauren said through the tears and got up to hug them both. Sara soon followed her, understanding what was happening. Both Joe and Brendan glanced at each other trying to figure out what everyone was crying about. Was Lauren already drunk from just one glass of wine, which is why she was so emotional? No, that couldn't be. She surely could handle much more than one glass.

"Can someone please explain to me what is happening?"

Megan chuckled at the boys in her family who were still trying to put all of the pieces together. "Troy and I are having a baby!" The excitement on her face now was being shown and her skin glowed like it never had in the past.

While her brother got up and went to say his congratulations, Joe sat pondering at the thought. "My baby is having a baby? How is that possible?" He obviously knew how it was possible, but the thought was still strange to him. Soon he felt a pair of eyes on him and he looked to see Megan upset from the lack of reaction that he was having. Everyone else was dancing around and asking tons of questions. He got up and went over and hugged her tight. "Congratulations, princess." He knew that he had to stop with the nickname soon, but he still did not have any interest in stopping. "You and Troy will be great parents." Joe placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I love you very much."

"Thanks, dad. I love you too." She gave him one last squeeze before getting interrupted by her now hyper mother and sister who were trying to plan everything. Question after question were being thrown at her.

"How far along are you?"

"Do you know the gender? Do you want to know it?"

"When did you find out?"

"Do you have any ultrasound pictures?"  
Megan let out another laugh. "Three months and no I don't know yet. I found out a few days ago and yes I do!" She reached into her purse, grabbing the pictures from the ultrasound. Sure, you could barely see anything but a person was able to just make out the baby in the picture.

Joe had to hold Lauren down to stop her from jumping up and down from the new excitement she had.

"Wox, aren't you excited? We are going to be grandparents!" She practically screamed in his face.

A chuckle came out of Joe's mouth, "Of course I am. Grandma Lauren and Grandpa Joe."

"I have a feeling we will be spoiling that child." Lauren smiled widely.

"Yes we will be."

For the remainder of the night the family discussed other things as well but the main topic was the new pregnancy in the family. There would be a lot of fun this year for the Walker family.


	38. Telling The Group

So I've seen that a lot of you want some LaurWalk without the kiddies in it. That's fine with me! This was a suggestion from KariMaud. It's to include other Starkids while they tell them that they are officially dating. I know it has been a while since you suggested this, I'm sorry! I've been going through a bunch of different prompts and just got to it. Well for those of you who follow my story, "Mrs. Walker," the proposal just happened so get a reading! Also, I have two Tup fics up. One for prompts and the other an actual story. So go and look at those too. Well enjoy this.

Today was the day. It was the day that Joe and Lauren were going to tell the group that they were dating. Both were quite nervous about the idea but they knew it had to be done. They had been secretly in a relationship for the past year and if they wanted to move forward with it, they needed to tell everyone.

"Joe, should we really do this? I mean what if they start judging us because of it."

"Lo, it will be fine." Though he too was worried about their friend's reactions, he put on a brave face for his girlfriend. "Come on, let's go." He took her hand, giving her a quick peck on the lips, before leading the two of them out of his own apartment.

They were going to tell all of their friends tonight at a dinner they were all going to. Once they got outside of the restaurant they gave each other another kiss before walking in hand and hand. Lauren glanced over at the way where everyone was sitting.

"Shit, Wox. Everyone is here already."

"Well let's make the most of it then." He nearly had to drag her away from the spot they originated from. "Hey guys." Joe said calmly, keeping a firm grip of Lauren's hand.

The couple got a strange look from most of the members but only Julia spoke up. "Why are you two holding hands?"

"Probably cause Lauren's so little she needs someone to hold it, when she cross the street."

"Hey that's my girlfriend you're talking about, Holden." Joe said sternly before helping Lauren into the booth that they were sitting at.

The silence was terrible. No one talked for a good ten seconds.

"What did you say?" Joey asked, with a confused look on his face.

"I said; do not talk to _my _girlfriend like that."

"Oh my god! How long have you two been together?" Meredith asked. All the girls had huge smiles on their face thinking that this was a brand new relationship.

"About a year." Lauren said, looking down.

"A YEAR?" Almost all of the Starkids said in unison.

Joe and Lauren both nodded to confirm it.

Joe was the next one to speak up. "And it's been the best year of my life." After that statement there was an all together "aww" from the girls. Lauren was now beaming and gave him a kiss. The first kiss that they had ever shared in front of anyone.

"Prove that you are together!" Someone called out at them.

"I just kissed him, what else do you want me to do?"

"With tongue!" Jim smirked over at them.

"Fine." Lauren said. Suddenly the once nervous about admitting she was even in a relationship was grasping at her boyfriend's shirt and kissing him deeply in front of everyone. Once they had finished she looked over at Jim. "Happy?"

"Yes."

Though the couple and girls were happy, the boys were not. Not because they were angry about the relationship, but most of them had bets placed on it. A few of the guys were getting money while the others were losing it, causing a rift between them.

"You seriously were betting on us?"

"You bet your ass we were." Dylan said, receiving another twenty dollars from Joey.

The remainder of the night went wonderfully. The girls all discussed the details of the relationship, while the boys continued losing money from their bets. Looks like "LaurWalk" was actually real.


	39. Starship Kiss

Hello everyone! Look at me writing some more prompts for once! And for all you people following my other stories, don't worry! I'll be adding new chapters/prompts to them very soon. Another thing that I have noticed is that I keep getting requests to write some LaurWalk smut. Well I'm not afraid to write it so maybe you'll see some of that too soon (cough cough the next chapter of Mrs. Walker cough cough). Well this is a prompt suggested by puddingandnargles so enjoy it!

Today was the day that the script of Starship was going to be handed out to the cast. After the four writers had all contributed their work in, Matt and Nick did last minute tweaks before it was finally ready to give out to everyone. Though Joe had been one of the writers he still was not aware that one particular scene in it would be happening.

"There's a Taz and Up kiss?" He whispered to Nick.

"Yeah, why? Is there a problem with that? You've done tons of kisses in plays." He took a moment to point to Lauren who was oblivious to the problem at the moment. She was hopping up and down from excitement that she got to finally play a total badass. "And it's only Lauren. You can surely handle that."

Joe really didn't want to kiss her. Of course he did want to kiss her, but not just as a friend, as something more. He did not want to embarrass himself with kissing her. He had to think of an excuse to get the scene cut. "But ugh…she's too short! Our lips won't even be able to touch!"

"Well then you'll just have to pick her up so you can reach." Nick said before walking away. The reason no one mentioned the scene to Joe was because they wanted it to be a surprise. They all knew the feelings between the two was mutual, both having huge crushes on each other. Besides they were perfect for each other. Matt and Nick thought that it would be smart though to force them together.

"Alright" Matt yelled out. "The first scene I want you to act out is Act 2 Part 8. So Lauren you get over here. Jaime, Jim, and Brian, get ready. And Walker stay by. You'll be needed soon."

Lauren still hadn't read through the scene so she was just going to follow through the script as she went. The first part went fantastic. There were no puppets yet so it was kind of like a table read. After the death of the mosquitoes it was getting closer and closer to the kiss. Joe was nearly sweating from being nervous. He was never this nervous. And there Lauren was, still oblivious to the fact that she would have to kiss her crush in a few seconds.

"Up, how-how did jou…"

"Make them violently explode?" His stomach was starting to do flips at the thought that he would soon be kissing Lauren.

"Yeah." Lauren replied and looked down for her next lines, catching that it read she was going to have to kiss Joe. Her eyes widened and she began to get uncomfortable.

"I raised my heartbeat…using breathing exercises. There punt bodies must not have been able to handle all of my blood. Bug was right! I just needed to learn how to kill, with my heart! I killed them all Taz. I killed them all! I'm still a killer! Oh I'm still a killer!"

"That's great!"

At this point both of them were beyond nervous. Yes, both really wanted to kiss the other, but not fake like it was right now.

Lauren ran at Joe like she would as Taz and wrapped her arms around his neck. Once he had put her down from the hug he leaned in and placed his lips to her own. Lauren responded and kissed back passionately, probably much more passionate than she should have been for the character. Yep, both of them felt that spark and kept kissing even though it really was not supposed to last that long. Joe felt Lauren wrap her legs around his waist, and he was right there to place his hands under her for support. They kept kissing until they needed air, causing them to place their foreheads against one another.

"I love you, Wox."

"I love you too, Lo." He smiled and gave her a quick peck.

The rest of the Starkids watched in amazement. Sure they had seen this coming for a while but now it was surreal. Matt then realized that if this was to happen in the real show, there would be problems. He stood up and shouted, "Alright, we're cutting that scene now."


	40. Through The Years

Hey everyone! So this idea kinda popped into my head so I decided to write it. It goes throughout the years with Joe and Megan. I am working on Mrs. Walker I promise! There are just a few last minute decisions I have to make with it. Anyway, submit any prompt you have for this or my Tup prompts story. Enjoy!

**First Day of Elementary School**

Today was Megan's first real day of school. Sure it was only for a few hours in the morning but it was a start. Both Joe and Lauren were going to drop her off but a very pregnant Lauren had been sick all night and was not up for it. This left Joe to bring their little five year old to school. Her brown hair was tied in pigtails and she wore a pretty pink outfit. As Joe parked the car he went back to grab her from her car seat.  
"Ready for school?" He asked excitedly.  
"No." She mumbled. She started crying and working herself up.  
"Hey, shh, it's okay." Joe held the girl close to his body and kissed her forehead.  
"I don't wanna go!"  
"But it'll be lots and lots of fun." He said smiling down at her. "And you'll meet lots of friends. Plus I'll be here to pick you up soon anyway. It's only for a little while."  
Megan wiped her eyes. "You promise?"  
"Promise." Joe wrapped his big pinky around her tiny one. "Now are you ready?"  
She nodded and the two of them walked into her classroom together. After meeting her teacher and a few friends she was fine. She gave her father a big hug and kiss goodbye before running off to play with some new found friends. Overall it was a successful day.

**First Day of Middle School**

Megan was starting to get older now. She was eleven years old and starting her first day of middle school. Joe decided to drive her since Lauren was going to drop off the other two at the elementary school. She was in the awkward pre-teen stage where she was just starting to become embarrassed by her family. Joe however still tried to create some small talk with her.  
"So Meggie-"  
"Don't call me that."  
Joe gave her a confused look. "But I've always called you that."  
"I know but the name is for a little kid and I'm not little anymore."  
Joe just rolled his eyes at her. "Alright whatever you say, _Megan_."  
Joe pulled up in the parking lot and started getting out of the car to walk Megan to the door but she started freaking out.  
"What are you doing?" She asked, her blue eyes staring up at him.  
"Helping get you into the building."  
"Dad, I'm old enough to go in by myself."  
Joe cringed on the inside as she called him 'dad' as oppose to the general 'daddy.' She really was starting to change.  
"Well let me just help you across the street then."  
Megan rolled her eyes but nodded. She was starting to walk across the cross walk when she felt her father grab her hand. She pulled away immediately and kept walking, pretending she had never met the man in her life. Joe was just trying to keep her safe from oncoming traffic but she apparently was "too cool" for him.  
"Alright, sweetheart. Have a great day." He leaned over and gave her a hug and kiss which cause the eleven year old to turn red with embarrassment and run straight to the door. Joe just stood there trying to figure out what he had done wrong.

**First Day of High School**

Joe sat at the dining room table eating some breakfast when he heard footsteps coming down. All three of his children were rushing to get eat some breakfast before school started. Joe however nearly choked on the milk he as drinking when he saw Megan walking toward the kitchen.  
"Excuse me but what do you think you're wearing?"  
"Clothes?" Megan said with a slight attitude toward Joe. She had on a pair of very short shorts and a low cut, strapless shirt.  
"Go put something on to cover yourself up. That is way too revealing!"  
"Ooohh Megan's in deep shit." Sara said with a smirk on her face.  
"Watch your language!" Lauren yelled from her position at the table. "Wox, she looks fine. Give her a break."

Joe just huffed and mumbled a "fine."  
A little later in the morning Megan ran over to the door to leave.  
"Hey don't you need me to bring you?" Joe asked grabbing his keys and walking up behind her.  
"Oh no. My friend is bringing me." She said quickly before bolting out the door to the car parked in front of their house. Not only was it a friend, but it was her boyfriend.  
Joe did not know this and when he watched her lean over the seat and give him a kiss he nearly stormed outside but they had driven off already. Lauren placed her hand on his back.  
"Calm down, Wox. She'll be fine. It's what teenagers do."  
Joe stomped back to a chair in the living room and sat back hoping that his little girl would get there safely and in one piece.

**First Day of College**

Today was the day. It was the day that Joe and Lauren's eldest daughter would be leaving them to go half way across the country to attend college. She would be driving there on her own as well so it was a big step for the family. After all of her things were in the car it was time for a proper goodbye.  
She went to her sister first. "I'll miss you, Sara. Don't touch any of my makeup though!" She warned laughing a bit as she hugged her tightly.  
Next up was her brother Brendan. "Baby bro. No you still can't have my room but I'll still miss you." They smirked at each other and embraced.  
Megan head over to her mother now. Lauren was in tears. "Oh mom. Please don't cry. I'll be fine." All the crying made Megan even start tearing up.  
"Be safe okay?"  
"Alright."  
"And buckle up and look both ways."  
"I know."  
"And don't get too drunk your first night."  
At this point Megan started laughing. Her mom was rambling on and on. "Yes yes I get it."  
"And use protection! I put some condoms in your bag just in case!"  
"MOM!" She shouted getting a bit embarrassed.  
"Oh come here you." Lauren said through the tears pulling her daughter in and kissing her all over her face.  
Last but not least was Joe. Now Megan tried to actually cry. "I'll miss you so much, daddy!" She said into his shirt as she hugged him tightly.  
Joe was holding her just as tight. "And I'll miss your little face every day, princess." He pressed his lips to her forehead. "I love you, sweetheart."  
"I love you too." She said giving him one more quick kiss before walking over to her car and saying a final goodbye. Within seconds she was driving down the road to her future. She was no longer that pig-tailed little girl going to preschool. She was now a grown woman who was starting her new life. Joe, Lauren, and their other two children just waved goodbye. The family dynamics would be changing with children leaving and such but they were still the same ole Walker family that they had always been.


	41. College Visit

Hola! Well I got a prompt from sassyrichter, so here this goes. Anyway, PLEASE read and review (whether it's on tumblr or fanfiction). I have a question for you peeps anyway! So I have been planning on writing a smut chapter in Mrs. Walker. However when I mentioned this a few people said they did not want any smut in the story. SO, basically if I do end up writing the chapter I am thinking of possibly just posting it on tumblr as an extra maybe? I'm not sure, so help me out! What do you guys think would be good? Alright enough about that, just enjoy the prompt!

Megan had been away at college for just about two months and it had been hard for Joe and Lauren. Sure they had two other children to deal with, but it still always felt like something was missing. That is why they were going to go have a surprise visit to Megan's college to see her! They were not going to even call or anything since they really wanted to surprise her. Brendan and Sara opted out of the trip and decided to stay home for the weekend. In reality, they were going to throw a rocking party while their crazy parents went to go check on their other daughter.

Joe and Lauren got in their car and drove the many hours it took to get to the campus. Once there they were starting to get increasingly more excited. As they parked their car and got out of it, Lauren was practically jumping up and down.

"Wox! We're going to see our baby girl!" She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Yep we are."

Joe grabbed his wife's hand before starting to walk over to the campus that they knew their daughter was staying at. Once in the building, he looked over at Lauren.

"She's in room 126, right?" He asked.

"Yeah. That's where she was when she first got here a few months ago."

The two continued strolling through the hallways until they finally reached the right room. Joe knocked on the door but did not hear any response. He did however see that the door was unlocked so he opened the door and was surprised at what was in front of him.

"Megan, guess who's he-" The parents started before both of their eyes opened widely.

In front of them was Megan sleeping in her bed with some random man's arms around her. Her head rested upon the man's chest, with her brown hair all tangled up. The floor was covered in both her and the man's clothing which must have happened after things got heated up the previous night. Needless to say, Joe was furious.

"MEGAN GRACE WALKER." He yelled as he felt Lauren tapping on him to calm down.

Megan instantly woke up at the screaming and looked up to see her parents. "Fuck." She muttered under her breath. She quickly took the blanket on her bed and covered herself up a bit. "What the fuck are you two doing here?"

"Watch your language, missy! Your mom and I came to visit you but it looks like you already have company."

"Joe, relax sh-"

"Relax?! Relax! Our underage daughter is in bed with some random man!" The man still had not woken up and was oblivious to the scene in front of him.

"Well you guys were the ones who slipped condoms in my bag, so what did you expect me to do?"

"Not use them!" Joe said, his eyes wide at the thought of his daughter being sexually active. "And now my eyes. I'll have to bleach them."

Megan rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Like you've never seen two people fu-"

"Not my daughter." He stormed out of the room and went back to the car leaving just Lauren and Megan to talk.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. You know daddy overreacts sometimes."

"Sometimes? How about over everything?"

"You do have to realize that we drove half-way across the country to see you and we come in to find you sleeping with some boy."

Megan sighed and nodded. "Alright I get it. Just if you can close the door, I'll be out in a minute." The girl quickly got changed and came out, following her mom to the car.

In the car they found Joe, moping around in the front seat. He was always over-dramatic about these things. Megan banged on the window, causing him to open it so he could hear her.

"Daddy?"

"What?"

"Thank you for coming out. I'm sorry it wasn't the best way for me to welcome you."  
"You're right, it wasn't."

"I still love you though." She said in an innocent voice, knowing that she had her father wrapped around her finger.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

Megan leaned in through the window and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good. You wanna go out to lunch then?"  
Joe smiled up at her. "Sure."

The three Walker's went off to some diner for lunch and enjoyed themselves. They all tried to forget the incident that happened earlier this morning and just had a fun time as a family. Little did Joe and Lauren know that when they returned home, they would end up running into a similar situation with their other daughter…


	42. The Ball

Hi readers! Well here is a prompt that was given to me by joewalkersarms. For those who are wondering, it is about AVPSY but there are NO spoilers in it. I haven't even seen the play and the only somewhat spoiler there is, is that Lauren is Draco (which was pretty obvious). I hope that you enjoy it. Also, to those who also sent in prompts, I got several so they will hopefully be up as soon as I can get them. My life has been a little hectic this week so it depends on what happens this week. Keep on sending in prompts for this or my series of Tup prompts. For those who keep asking, "Mrs. Walker" will be up shortly (I know I've said that like 100 times). I'm still trying to figure out how to do certain things with posting it.

It was over. The thing that started it all had been completed. It was the last time Lauren would put on a blonde wig and use a little British accent in that manner again. Needless to say, by the time the show had ended, she was just an emotional wreck. As her and her fellow cast took their final bow, her tears were all the way down her face, making the little makeup she wore for the performance travel right down her face with them. Finally when they could all go backstage, they all walked back and it became an emotion fest. Some people were crying, others were laughing, some just looking for a cuddle buddy for the evening. Once backstage Lauren found her boyfriend and ran into his arms, wrapping her own arms around his body.  
"It's over, Wox." She cried into his shirt. Lauren felt a small kiss get placed on her forehead for the man.  
"Hey, cheer up. It's not over. This play is, but we have plenty more to do." Joe reassured her and kept his arms around her in a tight embrace. "You did a great job, Malfoy." He smirked down at her as she pulled her head out of his shirt and looked up at him. A smile now started to form upon her small face.  
"Oh please! Nothing in comparison to you."  
"Now don't say that. You were wonderful." He said before taking his thumb and wiping away all of her tears. "Let's go upstairs and get ready for the ball then. That'll cheer you up."  
Once he said that, Lauren shot up and the two went upstairs, preparing or the night ahead of them.

**Later That Night**

After Joe had gotten Lauren to cheer up a bit they had gone upstairs to get ready for the ball that night. Lauren went into the room with all the girls who were doing hair and makeup, while Joe was with the rest of the boys.

Lauren tied her hair up in a loose bun and applied some light makeup around her eyes. After adding her mascara, eyeliner, and such she put on a deep red lipstick. After slipping on her dress she looked at herself in the mirror and was pleased with what she saw.

Joe's night to get ready was a bit simpler. He really did not have any hair so he did not even need to comb it or anything. He slipped on a dressier shirt with a pair of pants, nothing fancy. Once done and he figured Lauren would be finished getting ready, he made his way across the way to her room. Joe knocked on the door like a gentlemen and waited for her to open it. When she did, he saw how stunning she looked.

"Wow, you look…wow." He smiled at her before getting a kiss from her.

"Thank you, cutie. Now let's get to the dance!" She exclaimed and pulled him down the hallways of the hotel as fast as she could.

The rest of the night was spent dancing together and having a ball with all of the people on the stage for the night. It was a great night that Joe and Lauren were sure to remember forever. Though one part of their life was over now, they had a whole new life that was starting together.


	43. New Addition

Look at this! Two in one night? I'm on a roll for once. This prompt was sent in by Andella. It regards a Walker grandchild! Yay! Well keep submitting any prompt ideas you have. I just got a bunch so don't worry, if you put in an idea it will hopefully be up within the next week or two! I can only writ so much, haha. Well I hope you all like this one. Thanks for reading!

Well it had been nearly nine months since Megan had broke to Joe and Lauren that they were going to be grandparents. After the idea settled into both of their minds they became much more excited about the whole thing. Lauren seemed to buy more and more things for the little baby and couldn't wait to spoil the child. The soon to be grandparents were dying to find out the sex of the baby, but Megan and her husband wanted to wait until he or she was born.  
Now that all of the kids were out of the house Joe and Lauren had so much extra time to just relax. Today the two were cuddled up on their couch talking when the phone decided to ring.  
"I'll get it." Lauren said, removing herself from her husband's arms. She picked up the phone to hear Troy, Megan's husband, on the other line. "Hi Troy, how are y-...She is? When did you get there?...How far dilated is she?"  
As soon as Joe heard Lauren say that he instantly shot up and looked to her for information but she continued talking.  
"Okay...Alright...We will be there soon. Good luck." Lauren answered before hanging the phone up and looking back at her husband. "Megan just went to the hospital and she's about five centimeters dilated. She wants us to get there soon." Before she was even finished speaking he was up and collecting their belongings. "Joe, relax. You seem more stressed out then when we were having the kids." She chuckled lightly but sat down and let him get all of their things collects before leaving their house and driving to the hospital. On the way there Lauren agreed to call her other children to inform them of the news. The two were both at college but said that once classes ended they would make their way over to the hospital. After what seemed to be like a drive that lasted forever they finally reached their destination. They soon found the room that their daughter resided in and slowly made their way into the room.  
"Hi sweetie." Lauren said walking in and giving the soon to be parents a hug and kiss each, well as much of a hug as she could give to her daughter that was laying in the bed. Joe followed his wife and said a hello to both of them.  
"How you feeling, princess?" Joe asked, seated right next to her.  
"Like crap." She tried to laugh right when a contraction came. Joe held his hand out instantly for her to hold, feeling horrible that she was in pain, but Troy beat him to it. He felt a bit rejected but knew that Lauren did the exact same thing to her father however many years ago. He bit his lip and watched her crying out in pain which nearly broke his heart. Once it had ended Lauren had gone over to Megan and was discussing ways to help the pain from experience. He sat quietly in his chair and watched as his baby's life was about to change forever.  
After several more hours and contractions later it was time for the baby to be born. Other than Megan herself, she was only allowed to have two people in the room with her. Obviously she had picked her husband but now she had to pick one of her parents. She ended up going with Lauren who understood the pain and feelings that she was going through at that moment. Joe knew that she made the right choice but he was still a bit upset that he couldn't be in the room. He was however allowed to stand right outside the door so that he could be there once the baby finally decided to pop out.  
As her labor progressed and she began to push, Megan was screaming louder than she ever had. Joe wanted to go in and comfort her like when she was younger, but he couldn't. Soon he heard the screaming subside a bit and the sound of the doctor exclaiming, "It's a…girl!" A baby girl. Joe was a grandfather. He had a granddaughter now. As he waited to be let in he saw a crying Lauren approach the door. "We have a granddaughter, Wox." She got out through the tears as she  
wrapped her arms around him.  
"Who does she look like?"  
"Meggie. A carbon copy nearly."  
Joe kissed his wife's forehead before saying against her hair, "Can I go in now?"  
"Yep. Go see your granddaughter, Pops." Lauren smiled and wiped away her tears, following behind him.  
Both Megan and Troy by this time had already held their daughter and both had smiles bigger than ever upon their faces.  
"Daddy, look at her." Megan said, holding out the baby for Joe to see.

He walked over and gently took her from his daughter before sitting down with his granddaughter. The new grandfather looked down at her and saw how beautiful she was. She looked identical to what Megan had looked like when she was first born. "Meggie, did you think of a name yet?"  
Meanwhile Lauren had positioned herself in the seat next to Joe, letting the baby grasp her finger, looking up at her own daughter to hear the name.  
Troy and Megan exchanged a look and then nodded before Megan spoke again. "We have actually. We are going to name her Olivia Lauren."  
At that Lauren burst into tears. She was somehow able to get out, incoherently, "That's...so...beautiful!"  
Joe just smiled over at her and took one of his arms away from Olivia to wipe away Lauren's tears. At this Megan panicked and started yelling at him.  
"Dad! You're going to drop her! Use two hands!"  
He just raised his eyebrows. "Sweetie, I've had three babies. I think I know fully well how to hold an infant. Relax."  
"But you're not supporting her head enou-"  
"I have her. I'm not going to let her fall. Don't worry." He gave her a reassuring smile and continued rocking the baby before handing her off to Lauren who had been dying to hold her as well. Joe instead made his way over to Troy.  
"Congratulations, Troy."  
"Thanks, Mr. Walker."  
"It's going to be one of the best things that will ever happen to you." Joe said, his eyes trailing off to his wife and daughter in the distance, cooing at little Olivia.  
"I know. I can't wait."  
"You'll be a good father. I can tell."  
"Well as long as I'm half as good as you were to Megan then I'll be happy."  
Joe chuckled a bit at this but nodded. "Well I don't know if I was that amazing, but thank you."  
"No problem."  
The two made their way over to the three girls and enjoyed the rest of the night with the new addition to the Walker clan.


	44. Amusement Park

Thank you for those on tumblr who voted for which LaurWalk and Tup prompt they wanted. The winner for the LaurWalk is…. Starkidpotterandthetardisofp endam 's suggestion. It was "a LaurWalk with Lauren and Joe taking the kids to an amusement park." For the other suggestions, DO NOT worry! I will be writing them when I return from vacation. Send me a message if you want to do a voting system again! Maybe your choice will win next time. Also if anyone from fanfiction wants to have a voting system as well leave a review and let me know! I'll figure out how to do a poll or something! Well I hope that you guys like this one. See you all in a week. Love, Caitlyn. 3

"Joe, she is far too little for that." Lauren said looking up at the large roller coaster in front of them. She never was one for heights.

Joe just ended up rolling his eyes at his wife. "Baby, she's twelve years old. I think she can handle a rollercoaster that does not even have any flips or anything."

"But she's tiny. She'll fall out!"  
Megan sighed. "Mommy, I'll be fine. Daddy will be right there anyway."

Lauren saw that they both were staring at her so she sighed and threw her hands in the air. "Fine. You two go get yourself killed and I'll take the two little ones to go on the Himalaya." She huffed and grabbed the hands of the nine and seven year old in her hands.

"Don't get me wrong, I love your mother more than anything. But my god." Joe said as Megan laughed at him. "Well let's go on that ride now. If we wait out here any longer your mother may come back and change her mind." He grasped his daughter's hand and waited in line with her until it finally was their turn to get on. The two got into the seat and got buckled in before getting ready to start the ride.

**Meanwhile**

Lauren waved and smiled at Brendan and Sara every time they passed her while on the ride. As the two came off they were giggling loudly, nearly bouncing up and down from excitement.

"Okay you two monkeys, let's go and see if we can catch Daddy and Megan on their ride." She dreaded going over toward the ride. What if they fell out? What if they got whiplash from the seat belt? What if they got sick to their stomachs after the ride had finally ended. Brendan grabbed her left hand while Sara took her right. They walked over just in time to see the ride starting. Lauren smiled and waved up at the too. "Wox! Meggie! YO WALKERS!" She continued to shout up to them to catch their attention.

Megan sighed and looked away pretending that she had never seen the woman in your life. "She is so embarrassing. I can't go anywhere without her making a scene."

Joe just laughed and ruffled his daughter's hair. "It's only cause she loves you." He waved down to the trio on the ground and put his hands up. Megan caught on and raised her hands as well. The ride went by quickly and soon it was over. Megan thought that it was the best thing in the entire world.

"Daddy, can we go on it again! Please?"

"Maybe a little later. We're going to go and get some cotton candy now."

As they reached their other family members Lauren smiled at them. "How was the ride you guys?"

"Great! I want to go on it again. You should come on with me Mo-"

"Hmm let me think abo- no." Lauren smiled and started the leading everyone to the cotton candy stand. "Maybe another time. But for now…SUGAR!" She giggled as her husband gave her a small smirk and purchased the delicious treat for everyone. Though Joe may not have had a ride partner over the past many years, now he had his daughter Megan to enjoy the fun with him.


	45. I Can't Fight This Feeling

Whaaaaatttt? Caitlyn's still alive? Yeah I know it's been a while since I have written anything but I finally got this little drabble thingy completed today during some free time at school. It's kind of a little bit of a started piece before I start getting back into writing some bigger things (cough cough Mrs. Walker? or maybe some Breredith fics? cough cough). But we shall see if that works with all of you lovely people. If you possibly would want me to start writing some Breredith fics, let me know! Also I will be continuing some more Tup as well soon. I've just been so busy lately it's crazy. Well have fun reading this one!

Apocalyptour was almost about to start and all of the Starkids were finally starting to rehearse for the new national tour. All of them slowly began to trickle into the small studio where they would be practicing the many different singing and dancing routines that they would be performing while on tour.

"No I love you more!" Lauren giggled into her cell phone as she spoke to her boyfriend, Daniel, before rehearsal was about to start.

Joe sat in the corner and rolled his eyes at the tiny girl's actions. He was acting as if it was just an annoying action, which it was, but that's not why he was upset. Joe was much more upset because he did not want Daniel to be Lauren's boyfriend. He wanted to have the title for himself. Joe still did not see what Lauren saw in him. Danny was skinny and had no muscle on his body. He could never protect Lauren the way that Joe would be able to if things for some reason were to get violent.

Lauren finally hung up her phone with a small on her face, but as soon as she turned to Walker her smile got even larger and brighter than before.

"Hi Wox!" She said as she approached him, sitting down right next to him on the ground.

"Hey there, Lo." He said as he gave her half a smile.

The petite girl frowned slightly. "What's wrong with you? You seem upset about something."

"It's nothing."

"It sure as hell is something. You never act this way. Now spill." She now asked, starting to get worried. Lauren placed her hand on his forehead. "You don't feel sick or anything."

"I'm just a bit frustrated with someone. It's no big deal."

"With who?"

"Not telling."

"You better tell me who right now, Joseph Walker!"She said raising her eyebrow at him as she waited.

He got up and whispered softly. "It's you."

"Me?!" She yelled, catching the attention of the other Starkids in the room. Lauren grabbed his wrist and pulled him outside into the cool Chicago breeze. "Why the fuck do you have a problem with me? You're my best friend and I'm yours! I shouldn't get you upset by doing nothing to you!"

"That's exactly why I'm mad. Because we are not 'doing anything.' Don't you get it?" She shook her head still looking at him waiting for an explanation. "I'm in love with you Lauren and have done nothing about it and then you and your stupid boyfriend fo and be all mushy gushy around me and it absolutely kills me!" He said honestly, looking at her for any type of emotion. "That's what I figured…" He mumbled as he started to walk away when he felt himself getting pulled into a kiss by Lauren.

It was a short and sweet kiss that helped to show the feelings that they both had been hiding for years.

"Wow." They both whispered to each other as they pulled away.

"I was only dating him to try and get some attention from you. I was hoping to get you a bit jealous." She laughed lightly before kissing him again. "I've always loved you. Ever since the day I met you.

The two continued to kiss before walking into their rehearsal hand in hand.


	46. Clouds

**Hey all you followers! I've gotten into a writing kick lately so here is just a cute, short, little drabble I wrote. The new chapter of Mrs. Walker should be out relatively soon (I'm aiming for sometime within the next week or so). Will they get married in that next chapter? I don't know…well actually I do know. I'm such a troll, I know. Sorry! Also, I started to get some positive responses to me possibly writing some Breredith. Send me a message of some drabble or prompt ideas you want with the ship included in your message/comment. (LaurWalk, Breredith, or Tup). I hope you like this drabble and I'll see you real soon! Love, Caitlyn!**

Joe and Lauren had decided that for a small date today the two of them would go to the park. After swinging on the swing set and laughing as the two got stuck on the slide because they were too big to slide down together, they put out a large picnic blanker on the ground and lay on top of it. Lauren's body rested on the blanket while her head was on top of Joe's chest. She smiled to herself as she felt him wrap his strong arm around her and felt his lips press against the top of her head.

Joe just sighed happily. "I love you, Lo. More than anything or anyone I ever have."

"I love you too, babe."

The two of them stared up at the sky, smiling as they continued to lay close to one another. The sky was a light blue covered with a bunch of white fluffy clouds.

As Lauren saw one of the clouds she smiled widely. "Look Walker! It's a heart!"

Joe just smiled even wider and pulled her close to his side. "The clouds must know that the two of us are here then I guess." He was now the one to look up, spotting a cool looking cloud. "You see that one? It looks like a dog."

"Then I guess the sky is just telling us that we need to get a puppy. Right now." She said giving him a puppy dog look on her face.

Joe laughed lightly and pinched her cheeks. "I think that you are much cuter than a puppy, so I'll just keep you."

Lauren giggled before turning back to the sky, smiling widely. She pointed up to the cloud that she was looking at. "Look at that one. It looks just like an engagement ring." She said, looking over at him hopefully.

Joe looked down at her and gave her a quick and gentle kiss. "Not today. But soon, Lauren. Soon."


	47. Tired

**Hi all! Here is just a fun drrabble I wrote when I was bored in Spanish class today, haha. I hope that you all enjoy it. Remember to keep sending in any prompt ideas that you have. I'll try to write any prompt you want me to! Hope y'all enjoy this one! Love, Caitlyn. **

Joe woke up to hearing the cries of his and Lauren's two year old daughter, Megan. He turned over to see if Lauren was awake, but she was not. She was sleeping, looking more peaceful than ever. There was no way he could wake her up and disturb the one time in the day she had to relax. Joe got out of bed, slipped his clothes on before walking into the bursary across the hallway. He was met by big blue, tear-filled eyes staring at him.

"Shh, baby girl. It's okay. Daddy's here." He smiled as he picked her up and gently bounced her up and down on his hip. Joe kissed her cheek as she started to calm down as she kept a tight grip on him, not wanting to let go.

Soon Lauren, who was watching in the doorway, spoke up. "Is my baby girl alright?"

"Yep. Someone just wanted to be held."

Lauren smiled and nodded. "I'll go make some breakfast."

Their day was a bit crazy with the now walking toddler who could get into everything.

As Lauren went to put her to bed she felt Megan latch onto her. "No! I sleep in big bed!" The young girl called out, referring to Joe and Lauren's bed. Lauren sighed but nodded, carrying her into the bedroom.

"We have another companion tonight, Joe." She said and put Megan down onto the bed. She instantly curled up into her father's arms. Lauren laughed lightly. "Hey! You stole my cuddle buddy, Meggie!"  
Joe chuckled and moved Megan onto his chest. "Well you two will just have to share me."

Lauren cuddled close to him and smiled wide at her family.

Megan than looked between her parents and gave each of them a kiss. "Goodnight mommy. Goodnight daddy. I love you." She said before quickly falling asleep.

Joe and Lauren just shared a look, silently telling each other that all the hours of exhaustion were completely worth it.


	48. Permission

**This is a prompt that was sent in by noelmescher! Thanks for sending it in. I hope that it is up to your standards. Everyone, keep on sending all of your prompts in. They are what I write when I'm bored in class, haha. I still have a few that I just need to type up, so be expecting them within the next few days. See you all again real soon! Love Caitlyn. **

This weekend Lauren's parents were coming in from out of town. They were only going to be visiting for the day however because then they had to move forward with their road trip. Lauren had decided to go shopping and out to lunch with her mother, leaving Joe alone with her father until they would all get together again for dinner later that night. Now most men were frightened to be alone with their significant other's father. Joe was even more so. He was going to ask Mr. Lopez's permission for Lauren's hand in marriage. Needless to say, Joe was practically shitting his pants from being so nervous. The men were going to a little diner for lunch and that is where Joe would ask. It may not have been the classiest place to ask, but at least the older man would not get too upset since they were in a public place. After ordering their meals, Joe decided that it was time.

"So…Mr. Lopez. I have something to ask you."

"Alright. Shoot."

As he said 'shoot' Joe began to panic a bit. Thinking that the older man was already going to shoot and kill him before he even asked worried Joe. Her father laughed lightly at the expression on Joe's face. "I'm not going to hurt you. It's just a phrase to tell you to start talking."

Joe took in a deep breath and relaxed slightly. "Alright good." He said, letting out a nervous laugh. "Well you know that Lauren and I have been dating for a while and I wanted to ask you if it would be alright if I asked her to marry me."

The senior man just looked at Joe and said one word. "Why?"

"Umm…" Joe took another deep breath. He could do this! He had been practicing answering these kinds of questions in the bathroom mirror for weeks in order to prepare himself for asking her father this. "Well, I'd like to just say that I love her more than anyone or anything. But I do know that is probably not good enough of an answer because you feel the same way toward her. I mean Lo and I have been best friends since freshmen year of college and our friendship had only gotten bigger and better since we met. I love how she can brighten a room just with her presence. And that her smile can help to brighten anyone's day. I like how she had to put her left earphone in before her right. Just everything, physical, emotional, and any other thing about her is absolutely perfect in every way. I just can't picture myself being with anyone else for the rest of my life." Joe said and looked back up at Mr. Lopez, gulping.

Mr. Lopez just had a small smile that resided on his face. "However much I don't want Lauren to grow up anymore and get married and such, I know that she would murder me if I didn't let her be with you. You showed me that you really want this after even your first sentence. You have my permission."

Joe's face instantly brightened. "Thank you so much, sir!" He said and finally relaxed completely. He had no idea why he was so scared of this. The next step he had to overcome: planning the perfect way to ask her.


	49. The Talk

**Hi all! This is a prompt that was sent in by noelmescher! Be looking for a few more prompts over the next few days because I just wrote a bunch and just need to post them. Anyway, keep sending in prompts for any of the ships I write (LaurWalk, Tup, or Breredith.) I will write just about ANYTHING. This one is a bit short, but I'm hoping to have some longer ones up as well within the next few days or so. So I'll see y'all soon. Love you all so much. ~Caitlyn **

"No."  
"Joseph, she's nearly twelve years old!"

"She's too young to know that stuff!"

"Oh really? And how old were you when you had that talk?"

"Well I was ten…but that doesn't matter! She's more innocent than I was!"

"Yes it does matter! When her friends start talking about it she'll just end up learning about it through them with false information."

"Ugh…fine…but you're talking to her. Not me."

"Do you honestly think I'm that bad of a mother that I'd let you talk to her about that? She'd never look at you the same way." She laughed lightly before giving Joe a kiss and going off to find Megan.

Within the next hour Joe saw Lauren emerge from the room with Megan. Lauren looked the same as always whereas Megan was bright red and looked as if she was just mentally scarred forever.

"Hey Meg, you alright?"

The young girl did not make any eye contact with Joe and just nodded before walking away quickly.

"She okay, Lo?"

"She'll be like that for the next few days." She smiled and laughed lightly. "She just learned that we've been lying about her coming from a stork for years, she needs some time to adjust. Overall, she wasn't a huge fan of the idea of having sex."  
"Well that is more than fine with me. How much did you tell her?"

"Enough."

"And what does that mean?"

"That means that only Megan and I know. Trust me, it was enough information to keep her from looking at us for the next few days.

Joe smirked and laughed a bit before leaning in to give Lauren a kiss. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. As they began to actually kiss, Megan happened to walk into the hallway to head back to her room. Her skin turned to an even darker shade of red and she ran straight to her room. Lauren sighed and let out another laugh. "I'll go talk to her."

"Don't scar her even further, Lauren!"

"I'll wait a while before I plan on doing that again."


	50. Prom

**Hola! So this is a prompt from Kate. I hope this is what you were/hoping/expecting to see. Again, like I've said, prompts are always expected. I just got a bunch so expect to see them over the next few days as well. I'll accept them no matter how eccentric, strange, smutty, or whatever they are. So don't be afraid to submit any of your brilliant ideas!** **Thanks again for reading and I hope that you enjoy! **

"Dad! Dad, please come up an help me!" Megan cried out as she sat on her bed, trying to remain calm.

Joe came up to her room and sighed. "What do you need help with, princess?"

"Prom. Mom said she would help me get ready, but she's away for the weekend." She was right. Lauren did indeed promise that she would help out but last minute she needed to go out of town to help out with her sick father.

Joe nodded and sat down next to her on the bed. "And what do you need help with to get ready?"  
"I need help with everything." She sighed and began to get upset, her face turning a bit red as she held in her tears.

"Oh sweetie, don't cry. Please. It'll be fine!"  
Joe helped her with everything she needed help with, like her dress, hair, and everything in between. He was thoroughly impressed at how well he actually was able to do. She looked beautiful. Well, she always did but now it really began to show.

"Thank you, dad." Megan smiled and gave him a hug.

Joe hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. "You're very welcome."  
Joe went downstairs and proceeded to make dinner for his other two children. After a while he began to realize that Megan had not left yet. He glanced down at his watch and opened his eyes a bit. Wasn't prom supposed to start almost two hours ago? He went upstairs and sighed as he saw her crying on her bed. "Princess, why are you crying? Is it cause your mom is not here? Cause I wish I could changed that, but you know I can't."  
"No…It's not that…Robby was supposed to pick me up two hours ago and when I texted him he said he made better plans." She got out through her sobs.

Joe went over and hugged her. "Aww Megan. I'm sorry. If you want I can get your brother to dress up and go wi-"

Megan laughed lightly. "No. That's okay. I don't really want to go anymore.'

Joe nodded, figuring that would most likely be her answer anyway.

"How about this? Let's do something fun. Change to your pajamas and me and you can watch a movie or something. Just like we used to."

Megan nodded and changed once her father had left the room. She came downstairs and hopped onto the couch next to Joe. She quickly wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest.  
"Don't cry, princess."

"But daddy. I got stood up! For prom!"

"Yes, I know that, but he's nothing to cry about. He was a jerk who does not deserve someone as great as you. Okay?"

She nodded and stayed curled up in his arms, starting to relax as the movie progressed. Later that night she fell asleep in her father's arms, the only man she could ever fully trust.


	51. Jealous

**Here is a prompt that was sent in by an anon. They wanted some jealous Joe or Lauren so here ya go! Well, I think this is kind of cute but you tell me! I'd rather here your opinion than mine any day. This may be the last prompt you'll see for a few days due to Hurricane Sandy but I promise you, I will continue to write prompts and post them once the internet returns (hopefully it will never go out but I doubt that). So keep sending in prompts and I'll try to get the prompts you've all sent in up as quickly as possible! Love you all!**

Joe and Lauren sat at a tiny table in a café for lunch one day. The two had been dating for nearly a year and decided it would be nice to go out on a lunch date for a change. They had ordered their meals, drinks and such before turning toward each other and smiling.

"I love you, baby." Lauren said quietly as she smiled softly at him.

"I love you too." Joe said and leaned across the table to kiss her. As he did that they heard someone clearing their throat. It was their waiter, Michael, standing there. Joe, who was a bit annoyed by this point due to getting interrupted, spoke up. "Yes? Would do you need?"

"I wanted to know if I could buy her…" He said looking over at Lauren. "A drink."

"No." Joe answered for her in a harsh tone.

Lauren looked up at the waiter. "No, but thank you for the offer." And with that, the waiter left their table.

"I don't like him"

"What? Why not? Just because he was being kind and offered to buy me a drink?"

"That's exactly why! He shouldn't be doing that, especially when I'm right here."

"Will you calm down? You're overreacting to this."

Joe just huffed and nodded slumping in his seat, trying to loosen up a bit. As the lunch progresses Michael continued to subtlety hit on Lauren, but Joe was the only one who was able to pick up on it. At the end of the lunch they experienced the biggest problem though. When they got the bill on the very top it read,

" _Call me hottie. Love, Michael. -804-2639."_

Joe quickly stood up and stomped over to the waiter. "Excuse me? I've asked you nicely and I'll tell you again. Stop trying to pick up **my **girlfriend. It's not going to happen between you two. She's mine."

As the two continued to argue back and forth, Lauren got up and grabbed her belongings before walking out of the café.

"Well, it looks like your little girlfriend just left cause you're being an asshole to her. She deserves better."

Joe looked, saw she was gone, and ran toward the door. "Lo!" He called out and saw her around the corner, crying on a bench. Joe sat next to her and wiped her tears away with his thumb, only for her to slap his hand away. "Lo, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Oh you're sorry for acting like an idiot in there and making me look bad too? Yeah you should be fucking sorry."

"I was only trying to protect y-"

"I can protect myself. Do you really think I would've ever even looked at that number? Do you honestly think I would even think of cheating on you?"

"Well…no actually…"

"Exactly. So trust me."

"I'm sorry…I was just a bit jealous…"

"A bit?"

"Okay…a lot."

Lauren chuckled and kisses him gently. "I forgive you. But no more acting like a stupid jealous guy, alright?"

"Alright. I love you."

"And I love you."


	52. Halloween

**Two prompts in one night! Whaaattt? Alright, well I know I just got a bunch of prompts but this idea just came to me and I felt compelled to write it. So here this goes. I don't know if it will completely suck or not, so let me know! It's kinda short and to the point but yeah! You'll see how it goes. I hope that you all enjoy this and that those of you on the east coast like me stay safe from the hurricane. Everyone else, go enjoy Halloween without worrying about getting blown away in the wind. **

It was Halloween night: an exciting night in the Walker household. Every year the family would go to the Holden's house for a fun Halloween party. It was just a tradition that had been followed for many years by the Starkid families. Megan, who was 17, dressed up as Wonder Woman. The youngest Sara, at age 13, was a cat, just like nearly every other girl her age. And Brendan claimed that he was "too cool" to trick-or-treat so he would just stay home. The three kids went downstairs and impatiently waited for their parents to come downstairs. Now that they were getting older all they wanted to do was quickly go to the party and quickly get back home. Soon they saw their parents emerge from their room and start walking down the stairs. All of the kids just stared at them.

"Please tell me they aren't actually wearing costumes."

"Can I just go die of embarrassment now?"

"Why can't we have normal parents?"

Lauren was dressed up as a witch while Joe had on a pirate costume. Really they looked fine and quite normal, but for the kids it seemed like if they were seen in public with these two people whom they called their parents, they would just die.

Megan looked at them. "Aren't you two a little…you know…old for costumes?"

"Daddy and me are not the slightest bit old thank you very much." Lauren said looking at the horrified looks of the children.

"But costumes? Really? Please go change." Brendan pleaded.

"We have always worn costumes and we always will. You know that. So no, we are not going to change. But you can go get into a costume yourself, mister I'm too cool for getting free candy." Joe said back.

"Come on, I thought our costumes looked pretty good. Didn't you, babe?"

"I think we look fine, Lo."

"But daddy, you're going to embarrass us." Sara said and stuck her bottom lip out a bit.

Joe just laughed a bit before looking back over at her. "And you think we really care about that?" He smirked a bit before wrapping an arm around Lauren. "Alright, come on Walkers. It's party time."

Lauren and Joe eagerly got into the car, ready for the party, while the three children moped over and absolutely dreaded the next few hours.


	53. First Kiss

**So this is a prompt that I'm doing a bit differently than normal! Thid one will actually be from Lauren's (or Joe's at some points) point of view. It's kind of like a diary entry…but not like that at all. It's weird but I think it's kind of cool! Figured I'd change my writing style up a bit just for kicks! This is also a prompt I wrote during the hurricane and yes I survived! Bored out of mind when the power was off but at least my family is safe and such. I hope anyone that was affected is doing okay! I know it's hard for anyone who lives by the Jersey shore but hopefully it'll all get better soon. But other than that depressing news I hope you like this prompt!**

So you want to hear about the first kiss Joe and I ever shared with each other? Well it's a kind of weird and boring story. It wasn't romantic, but it definitely was special…in a weird way. Well it all began junior year of college. Both of us had a significant other at the time, but in reality we were madly in love each other and did not realize it. My best friend Julia, I think you all have probably heard of her, had written and directed a romance play. She of course cast Joe and I as lovers, which at the time I was extremely pissed at her for, but now I'd like to thank her. Alright, back to the story. I was cast as a naïve and shy girl named Lucy Parks. Joe was a male character named Richie Burton.

The whole rehearsal process and everything was quite fun. That is until we got to Act 2, Scene 3, Line 7. Yes, that is where I remember clear as day the stage directions. It specifically read, "Richie pulls Lucy close, so there is no room in between them, and they passionately kiss for a minute." Needless to say, I was about to shit my pants.

_Hey I was going to shit mine too!_

Joe, get out of here! This is my side of the story for now!

_Fine, but you owe me!_

Yes, yes I know. Now out! Sorry about him. He likes to butt in at the best parts. Well anyway, he came up to me before the scene to make sure I was okay with it. Was I supposed to say no and storm out of the rehearsal space? Of course not, I had to be a big girl and suck it up. So the scene began:

"Lucy, please don't get back with that jerk! I'm the one who truly loves you!"

"And how do you know that?"

"I've always known that I love you."

"And why tell me now, huh? You've had all this time in the past to."

"I was nervous, that's all!"

"Well prove it to me. Prove that you love me."

And with that he pulled me tight to him and kissed me as passionately as he could. Well let's just say I had no intention of pulling away and the next thing you know the two of us were on the ground and practically eating each other's faces off. Julia had to shout, quite loudly I may add, to get us to pull away from each other. We both were bright red and would not talk to each other for at least a month unless in character. Back to the kiss though. I don't care how corny it sounds, I swear I heard and saw fireworks in my brain and it was one of the best moments of my life.

_Mine too, love. Other than our wedding day of course. _

Aww, Joe Joe.

_Come upstairs and we can reenact our first kiss maybe? _

Oh? Well I guess I'll be cutting this story short then. I have something to go do right now…that probably sounded wrong but yeah. Thanks for listening! Maybe next time I'll tell you the story of our fir-

_Lauren, hurry up!_

I'm coming! I'm coming! Well I'll see you all soon. Bye!

**PS: So did you guys like this kinda story where the characters are telling it rather than it being third person? If you couldn't tell Lauren was in normal font while what Joe said was in italics. Let me know if you like it! See you all soon! Love Caitlyn. **


	54. Roses or Tulips?

**Alright so hi again guys! This was a prompt that I rather enjoyed writing. It was sent in by Micha so I hope you enjoy this! For anyone who sent in prompts (Tup, Breredith, or LaurWalk) don't worry! I'm getting to them. I just need to find the energy to write all of them. I'll just have to write them during any boring class at school, cough cough all of them. Well hope you like this! Love Caitlyn**

Lauren was laying around her apartment with Julia next to her when she suddenly got a text. It wasn't just any text. It was a text from a certain Joseph Walker. The Joseph Walker. The one that Lauren had been secretly in love with for years. She opened the message and furrowed her brow as she read it.

_Lo, can I come over? I need your help with something!_

Lauren had no clue why Joe would need help. If anything he was the one that was always helping her out with her problems. She could not just say no to him, not that she would have, so she wrote right back.

_Of course, Walks! The door's open. Let yourself in. 3_

After a few moments she got a message back from him. Wow, that was quick. He rarely ever responded that fast.

_Thanks, Lo. You're a life saver. I'll be over in a few._

Lauren giggled to herself in a high pitched girly voice that she swore she would never use, but she just did. She instantly stood up and ran to her room to get changed into something nicer. There was no way in hell that she would let Joe just see her in her sports bra and sweatpants. She needed to look hotter than that. As she tore through her closet a curious Julia peeped her head in the door.

"Lauren, what are you doing? You're creating a mess." Julia said as she began to fold the clothing back up into neat piles.

"Walker's coming over and I want to look presentable."

Julia just gave her a knowing smile but kept her comments to herself. "Alright, well I'd just go with those cute denim jeans, the light colored ones, and that black flowery print tank top. It'll look fine."

"And how about my hair and makeup?"

"For goodness sakes, Lauren. You aren't going on a date with the man. He is just coming over for advice. But if you'd really like to know, no makeup and wear your hair down. Actually add a little red lipstick and you'll be a real stunner." Julia winked at her before grabbing her purse. "I'm gonna go to the store so that you two can have some alone time." And with that, Julia was gone.

Lauren quickly began to get ready, trying to perfect everything. Right as she was about to put her lipstick on though she heard her name being called. It was Joe. She did not even respond and he found her as she was staring at herself in the mirror, putting the red lipstick on.

Joe chuckled lightly. "What are you all made up for? Have a hot date or something?"

Lauren turned around, her cheeks blushing profusely. "No! I just…wanted to look nice for once."  
"Lo, you know you don't need makeup and shit to look nice. You always look beautiful."

She blushed even deeper at that comment. "Thank you." She whispered before motioning to her bed. "Sit down." Lauren plopped down next to him and smiled warmly at him. "So, what did you need my expertise with? Need help cooking or figuring out what to wear to a party or som-"

"Actually I'm going on a date tonight with a girl I met at a party and I wanted to know what kind of flowers you would get. Roses or tulips? I couldn't figure out the difference."

Lauren's heart nearly broke at the sound of those words coming out of his mouth. He had a date with someone…that was not her. "Oh…um…well I'd go with roses. All girls love roses." She said quietly.

Joe smiled and kissed her cheek, hugging her. "Thanks Lo! I'll tell you all about the date when I get home, alright? Thanks again!" He said before running out of the apartment quickly.

Lauren just sat on her bed, staring at the wall for a few moments before the tears started coming. She began to hysterically cry as she hid her head into the pillow, not wanting any unexpected visitors to see her.

**Later That Night**

Julia came back smiling to herself as she entered the apartment. "Lo, I'm here! Tell me all about your time with Joe." She shouted before walking into Lauren's room. Julia was a bit surprised to see Lauren crying into her pillow. She slowly made her way to the bed and gently placed her hand on Lauren's back. "Lauren, what happened?"

"He didn't want me, Jules! He wanted my fucking advice on what flowers to give to another girl!"

Just as she was saying that Joe walked into the apartment grinning widely. He wanted to tell Lauren all about the date he just had. It went wonderfully and he needed to thank her for the flower recommendation. He stood outside her door, hidden from Julia and Lauren's sight, and listened in.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. He probably didn't realize what he was doing."

"Why are boys so stupid?"

Julia sighed and shrugged. "I don't know. Sometimes they don't get things."

"But I've loved him ever since freshmen year of college and he hasn't picked up on it! I mean can I be any more obvious? I dress up for him. I only talk to him at parties. I'm just wasting all this time trying to get him when he doesn't want me!"

Wait a second…Lauren loved him? Joe was shocked. He always had feelings for her but was never able to see that she felt similar to him. Joe also did not realize that she would end up crying because he went on a date with another girl. Soon Julia emerged from the room, surprised to see Joe standing there.

"How much did you hear?"

"All of it."

Julia sighed and ran a hand over her face. "Well you better go fix that cause I don't want her crying when you two are obviously perfect for each other." Julia winked at him before walking off.

Now was his chance. He walked into the bedroom, took her in his arms, and was determined to change things for the two of them. For the better.


	55. Fact or Fiction

**Hello all! SO this is just something that I wrote from Joe's point of view. If it is well liked then I may also do a similar one from Lauren's point of view. Oh! And I have a question for you all. So I know many people like reading Mrs. Walker (which I promise to update it soon, hopefully) but how would you like another multi-fic LaurWalk fic set around Starship. (Snowpocalypse?) Someone sent the idea in and I really like it. But let me all know what you think about it! And finally, if I have not written your prompt yet, I'm sorry! I've been crazy busy lately but I hope to have all prompts up before 2013, so let's hope that happens! Anyway, enjoy the fic!**

Lauren Lopez. How do I describe her? Well she is my best friend and has been since our college years together. But what is the truth about her? I've heard many rumors about her that I feel I need to clean up. So what are the true facts and fictions about my dear friend, Lauren?

**Fact: **She is the happiest and most joyful woman on the planet.

Obviously. Just walking into a room you can sense her lively and outgoing attitude. If I am ever down, a few moments with Lauren will make me forget I was even unhappy to begin with. That bright, white smile of hers works wonders. No questions about it.

**Fiction: **She is _too _short.

Impossible! Her height is what makes Lauren…well Lauren. Can you imagine a tall Lauren? No. Her hugs that make her head get buried deep into your chest would never happen if she was taller. Or the times where I pick her up and my hand "accidently" slips down to her ass. If she wasn't tiny, that could never happen! It would just be weird and awkward. Once we went to dinner for graduation, all our friends that is, and she wore these seven inch heels which made her eye level to me. It was just scary. I did not like it one bit. I prefer being able to have those moments where I look down to see her. Like I said: it makes her, her.

**Fact: **She is the prettiest girl in the entire world.

Does this even need an explanation?

**Fiction: **She is a person who always has an amazing boyfriend.

False! I would know this for sure. I'm the one who is there after every heartbreak or bad date. The amount of ice cream I have had to buy just due to her broken heart is so high I don't even want to bother counting. When I see her crying and that upset I find it very difficult. How could these assholes leave her in such a state? Those big red and puffy eyes have replaced her generally bright and cheerful ones. Her smile fades and water pours down her face. I just hope that when she finds the right guy (**ME!**) that she will never have to experience that again.

**Fact: **She is perfect in every sense.

Again, do I need to explain this? Of course she is. From her smile to her personality to how she always needs the window seat on the plane. Everything about her is absolute perfection.

**Fiction: **She loves me.

However much I hate to admit it, I know she does not have feelings for me. No matter how hard I have tried to break out of our friendship and make it something bigger and better, it never goes to plan. Besides, I see the way she looks at other guys. And I see the way that guys look at her. She's beautiful and amazing, no doubt about it. I am nothing in comparison to other guys. Though I wish I would tell myself that she loves me, that she _wants _me. I know it isn't true. I can't lie to myself. I have for too long. If she doesn't change her mind about me soon, I think I may have to move on. _But I can't. I can't move on from the only perfect thing I have ever had so close to me in my life. _It's like playing a baseball game and you are tied in the last inning. You are the last chance to make it happen. The last at bat. One more strike and you're out. You see the enemy, that other guy, trying to defeat you. He throws his final throw and you swing your bat. You hear the cling and start running, only to be told it was caught by someone on the field. Your heart breaks and you hear your teammates groan. The other team is full of all those boys that are going after Lauren. Even your teammates are. They blame you. There is nothing you can do to change the stats. If only. The pressure gets to you and you swear to never play a game of baseball again. With one more rejection from Lauren, I think I'll put the bat aside and try to ignore my love for her. But always, in the back of my heart, there is still that small love for her that will never be broken. Like the child inside me who wants to get back on home plate and take one last swing, I know it won't happen. Ever again.


	56. Babysitting

**Hello all! So The LaurWalk tag on tumblr is dead and I had a brainstorm so now you are getting this prompt! I did write a lot over the past few days so now I just have to get my lazy self to type everything up, but it will be up soon! I promise! SO this is in the perspective of Joe…again haha but I hope you enjoy. Anyway, here goes nothing and I hope you enjoy this. **

Here I am. Sitting with a baby in my arms. She's little and has a cute button nose. Running around me is a toddler boy, only three years at the oldest. He is currently keeping my girlfriend preoccupied. How did I get into this situation? Well let's rewind and find out.

**Yesterday Night**

"Please Joe?"

"I'm not good with kids, Lo!"

"But they are my brother's kids! I have to watch them and I can't do it alone! Please!"

"But Lo!"  
"But nothing! What'll happen when we have our kids!"  
Joe paused and stared at her. "…Our kids?" He asked with a panicked expression.

"I'm not pregnant. Don't worry."

He sighed in relief before staring at her expression. She had that puppy dog face that would never work on Joe…unless on Lauren's face.

"Fine. Just one night."  
**Back To Present**

That's how I got here. I never thought I would agree to a babysitting gig, but hey. There is a first to everything. I sat in the oversized dark leather couch, bouncing the baby girl up and down. Her bright blue eyes stared at me every time she reaches my eye level in a bounce. The giggles erupting from her mouth even cause me to smile.

"And you told me you weren't good with kids." Lauren said with a smirk on her lips as she held the little boy.

"I'm generally not. But this cutie seems to like me." He said poking the baby girl's nose causing more giggles to come from her.  
Lauren just laughed lightly as she made faces at the boy. The boy, whose name was Thomas, just squirmed around until she put him down. He began to run around Lauren in circles until he fell down and bumped his leg. A sharp cry was heard from him. Lauren sighed and picked up the now hysterical toddler.

"Shh. Thomas, it's okay. Auntie Lolo is right here."

Joe looked up as panic went across Lauren's face. It was not her fault that the small boy was crying, yet she felt it was. Joe stood up and put the baby down in the rocker. He went over and took the boy from Lauren.

"Hey there buddy. Did you hurt your leg?"

The young boy nodded and continued to cry, snot and tears covering his now bright red face.

Joe grabbed a wipe and gently went Thomas' face before bouncing him up and down lightly. "You know what will make it better?"  
The boy shook his head 'no' and waited to see what was going to happen.

"A visit from…the tickle monster!" Joe quickly began to tickle the boy, causing him to laugh again. Soon his pain was forgotten and just filled with the funny feeling of being tickled. "See? All better! Right?"

Thomas giggled and nodded, carefully getting down this time to smile at his baby sister. The little girl, Emma, had fallen asleep already. Her tiny chest rose up and down with each breath she took as she was in her deep slumber. Lauren smiled as she looked on. "Okay Tommy boy. It's time for bed I think." She picked him up. "You wanna help me with this guy, Wox?"

Joe smiled and nodded following the two of them into the racecar themed room. They put him into his racecar bed and tucked him in.

"Story! Story!" Pleaded the little boy.

Lauren sighed and was about to say no when Joe stepped in.

"I have a story."

He sat on the edge of the bed, letting Lauren sit on his lap.

"What's it about?"

"It's about a dragon! There once was a dragon named Keith. He thought it was okay to kidnap Princess Lauren and…"

"That's Aunt Lauren's name!"  
"Really? Well I didn't even plan that!" Joe said with a small smirk as Lauren gently hit him smiling wide. "Where was I? Oh yes! Keith thought it was okay to kidnap the princess and keep her all to himself. He kept her hidden in a faraway castle in the land of Mordor. Then, the knight Joe followed the hobbits until he got to the castle. Gordon told him that he was not able to see the princess. You see, Gordon was guarding the castle for Keith. Joe however was too powerful and strong for Gordon and was easily able to make his way to the castle. Once there he slayed the dragon and swept the princess off her feet, falling in love with her right away. Then they lived happily ever after. The end!"

"Another story! Another story!"

Joe laughed lightly. "Maybe next time, kiddo. Sleep tight."

With that we left the room and gently placed Emma in her crib before returning to the living room. We sat there and cuddled as Lauren kissed my cheek.

"So I'm a princess and you're my knight?"

"Of course. In my story and in real life."  
Lauren just let out a girlish giggle and cuddled even closer.

"You'd make a great father, Wox."

"You'd make a better mother, Lo."

"Maybe one day we can fit those roles." She said with a small smile as she kissed him again, this time on the lips, this time thinking about their futures. Sure they had years to go until kids would come along, but it's never too early to begin planning!


	57. New Years Celebration

**Hi peeps! So yes it has been quite a while since I have written anything…but here I am! It is my New Year's resolution to write more (hopefully) so yeah! Here is a cute little drabble to start of 2013! I hope that you all enjoy the prompt and have an amazing New Year! Love you all! **

I woke up in a large bed, two strong arms wrapped around me. As my eyes slowly adjust to the beams of light coming in from the small window in the corner, I glance to my right for a moment. A huge smile washes over my face. There he is. The love of my life. Joseph Walker. He is still sleeping (of course) but he seems so relaxed and peaceful. A small smile plays on his lips as his chest moves up and down with each breath he takes. His cute little snore only makes him even cuter. I sigh with happiness before resting my head on his chest, remembering last night.

**December 31, 2012**

We walked into the party, his much larger hand in my own. As we entered through the doors of the building, it was obvious we were a couple. Big grins plastered on our faces. Fingers intertwined. Our whole beings just screamed the word "couple."

All of our friends were there. Even people I've never seen in my life were there. But everyone was there for the same reasons. To bring in the New Year with all of the people they cared about and loved and also to have fun at an amazing party.

There were drinks in one corner of the house. In the other was a dance floor. Joe and I stayed next to each other the entire night, like peas in a pod. When he got a drink, so did I. When I wanted to dance, so did he. Neither of us minded though which made it even better. Having a companion at a party like this was always reassuring and nice. We got freaky on the dance floor, occasionally pressing into each other, just to tease the other a little bit.

Finally the hours seemed to fly by and there was a minute remaining of 2012. All of these memories from the past year flooded through my mind. I got together with the love of my life. I went on _another _national concert tour with my friends. And I got to do things that many people dreamed of doing.

As all of these memories flew by in my mind I hardly noticed the clock beginning to get closer to the New Year. Once the last remaining seconds began to appear on the television screen there was a countdown by most people in the room.

"10…9…"

Joe grabbed my hand, pulling me closer to him with a small smile playing on his lips.

"8…7…"

I move closer to him, pressing my tiny body up against his own.

"6…5…"

His fingertips brush my face as he moves some loose strands of hair out of my eyes.

"4…3…"

My arms slide up his body, resting themselves around his neck gently.

"2…1…"

The two of us both slowly begin to lean into each other's faces.

"Happy New Year!"  
Our lips collide into a fiery and passionate kiss, a perfect one to bring in this New Year. I feel his hands beginning to travel up my sides, to the small of my back, and every place in between. After a good minute or so of kissing each other deeply we both smile and pull away.

"I love you." Is said by both us at the same time, followed by, "Jinx! You owe me a soda." We could not stop our corny selves from saying that phrase which just causes the both of us to laugh at each other.

After a while of dancing and drinking we headed back to Joe's apartment. Once there we…let's just say had _**a lot **_of fun.

**Back to January 1, 2013**

So here I am. Laying in the love of my life's bed on New Year's Day. I could not be happier if I tried. Our lives are only going to get better during this New Year. Who knows? Maybe we'll be engaged or married by the end of this year. Or we might have a cute little baby Walker. Only time can tell though. All I know is that 2013 will be my year. No. It will be _our _year.


	58. I've Just Seen A Face

**Hello again readers! I'm sorry I've been fairly inactive lately. Life has been busy and crazy, but I hope to start writing more again soon! Anyway, this is my first song fic! It is to the song "I've Just Seen A Face" by The Beatles. I really hope that you all enjoy it and give me feedback on what you think of A) me writing song fics and B) what you thought of this fic overall. See you all again soon. **

_I've just seen a face,_

_I can't forget the time or place_

_That we'd just met, she's just the girl for me_

_And I want all the world to see we've met_

_Na na na na na na_

It was the first day of college for Joe. He arrived at the University of Michigan and got everything in his dorm room set up. Once a good portion of his belongings were unpacked he glanced at the black watch residing on his arm, checking the time. It was around one o'clock in the afternoon and he was starving. After arriving at his new home for the semester he had completely forgotten to go and grab a bite to eat. He quickly grabbed his wallet and walked out, heading toward the campus cafeteria.

Once there he got in a line to buy a burger he caught something out of the corner of his eye. It was a young brunette who could not be more than five feet tall. She looked as if she could only be in middle school at the most, yet there was no one else around her except one other woman who appeared to be friends with the brunette. He continued to watch as she sat down in one of the booths, across from her blonde friend, talking animatedly about something. At one moment however she caught Joe's stare and gave him a small smile before turning back to her friend, continuing on with her conversation. As soon as her beautiful brown eyes met with his own dark blue ones, Joe felt his stomach fill with…butterflies? No. He refused to believe that was true. He was not going to go crazy about some girl whom he had never even met once. Joe was just happy he was able to get a glimpse at her cute face before reaching the front counter of the stand, ordering his food. By the time he grabbed his tray and turned around to go find the girl again she was gone. Oh well. He probably would never get the pleasure to see her again.

_Had it been another day_

_I might have looked the other way_

_But I had never been aware_

_And as it is I dream of her tonight_

_Na na na na na na_

Within days of the event of seeing her, he met her at one of his drama classes. He soon sound out that her name was Lauren and that she was majoring in theatre, just like himself. Over the next months of the semester the two of them became nearly inseparable, becoming best friends almost instantly. They both had the same sense of humor and easily got along with one another. However, Joe began to feel more about this girl. Sure he had girlfriends in the past, but Lauren seemed like she could be the best one he ever would have. Of course he never got the guts to ask her out, letting all of the other college men date her instead. Sure he was not exactly happy about that, but overall he wanted Lauren to just be happy. He became the shoulder to cry on and eat tons of ice cream with when she had boy troubles and even the person she would tell everything to. He could only hope for her to become his own some day.

_Falling, yes I am falling_

_And she keeps calling me back again_

_I have never known_

_The likes of this, I've been alone_

_And I have missed things and kept out of sight_

_But other girls were never quite like this_

_Na na na na na na_

Luckily he finally got the girl of his dreams. Lauren. If he had not of seen her at lunch on that first day of college, who knows what could have happened? Maybe he would have seen another girl and went after her again. And if he did not wait for Lauren and rushed into a relationship with her, maybe things would not have worked out like they do today. Everything happened for a reason. Their first date. Their first kiss. Their first apartment. Their wedding. All of the major events in their life occurred in that order to make sure they would end up together forever. After seeing that face in the cafeteria there was no other possible future for him. They were destined for each other from that first little glance and smile. Luckily, he saw **her** face.

_I've just seen a face_

_I can t forget the time or place_

_And we'd just met, she's just the girl for me_

_And I want all the world to see we've met_

_Na na na na na na_


	59. Surprise Ruined

**Hello all. Well this is a prompt that I just got from an anon. I hope this is up to your standards! Anyway, HOPEFULLY I'll be writing more often now that school is starting to come to a close. But we will just have to wait and see. Make sure to send in any prompts and I'll try my best to complete them. Thanks and enjoy the prompt!**

Lauren woke up, tangled in Joe's arms. As she looked up at him he was still sound asleep, snoring ever so slightly. The small girl could not help but smile a bit at how cute and peaceful he looked as he slept. She also couldn't prevent the happiness inside her as she felt the tight grasp he had on her, even when sleeping. It was almost as if he was trying to protect her from everything in the world at any time of the day, even when he had to sleep. After a little while of watching him, she felt him squirm around a bit, showing that he was about to wake up any moment now. Lauren leaned in and gently kissed his lips. Within seconds the much bigger man was kissing her back before slowly pulling away, a smile on his lips.

"Hello beautiful."

"Hey there. Sleep well?"

"Wonderfully. Yourself?"

"Better than ever."

After the small words were exchanged, the two fell into a peaceful silence, just cuddled up in each other's arms, occasionally leaving a kiss on the other's cheek. Once a god twenty minutes passed, Joe quietly and slowly pulled away, sitting up a bit.

"I'm gonna go make some breakfast."

"Oh Joe, you don't ha-"

"No. I want to." He interrupted, giving her a pleading look.

Lauren sighed and nodded slightly. "Okay. But make sure to put extra syrup on my pancakes."

Joe smiled at her and nodded before heading out to the kitchen to begin the meal.

Once he had left Lauren stretched before getting up, heading over to her closet. She quickly threw on some clean clothes for the day before she realized she was missing something. Socks. Though it wasn't the most important article of clothing, she always liked to have a pair on. They kept her feet warmer and cleaner in her opinion. But the problem was that she was out of socks. Out of socks? How is that possible? Well it is definitely possible when you have been ignoring the fact that you need to do your laundry for the past few weeks. Well, no big deal. She had a boyfriend. He was sure to have some socks in his drawer. She made her way over and began to dig through his sock drawer. After grabbing a pair though, she noticed something. A little blue box. Lauren raised her eyebrow and cocked her head to the side. Why the hell would Joe have a Tiffany's box? She was utterly confused so she decided to pick it up and look inside. As she did, her mouth dropped and her eyes opened wider than they ever had. She couldn't believe what is was. An engagement ring.

There was a beautiful princess cut diamond sitting in the middle of the blue box. It must have cost him thousands. She just stared at it, hardly believing what she was seeing when suddenly she heard something.

"Lo! Breakfast is ready! Come on down!"

She froze. "Umm….I'll be out in a minute, Walks! Just put it on the table!" She quickly placed the box back into its hiding spot and tried to lose the goofy grin that was on her face. Well it was true. Joe did really love her apparently. Obviously she could not tell him about her find. It would probably crush him to know that his surprise was ruined. She would just have to wait. It was the only way. So she just walked out the door to the kitchen, hiding that fact that she knew her life was bound to change for the better any day now.


	60. Joe Walker's Best Friend

**Another one! Wow, I'm on a roll tonight. I did get a couple of prompts, so don't fret if they are not all up tonight! I'm trying to get out as many as possible tonight and if they aren't up tonight, they will be by tomorrow. Again, this was submitted by an anon, so I hope that you love it! Anyway, enjoy!**

She was invited over to _his_ apartment. What should she wear? Did the shoes she had on match her outfit? Was this a date? No. Of course it wasn't. Joe was just her _friend_. Nothing more. But she still felt the need to look absolutely perfect for him. Lauren slipped on a flowery casual dress and a pair of flats before applying some light makeup. She then walked the several blocks to his apartment and rang the doorbell.

Joe quickly made his way to the door and opened it. "Lo, you know you don't have to ring the doorbell, you can just co-" He paused as he finally got a glance at her. She looked beautiful. I mean, she always was, but right now she was just amazing looking. "You look nice." He said in the most casual voice he could muster.

Lauren tried to hide a blush and just shrugged a bit. "Thanks." She gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. "So, what have I been called over here for?" She asked as she began to rummage through his snack cabinet.

"I just wanted to hang out. Watch a movie or something?" Joe looked up and chuckled as he saw her. "Really? It hasn't even been thirty seconds and you've gone for the food.

"Oh shush. You do the same thing at my place." She grabbed a bowl of snacks before plopping down on the couch. Joe soon joined her and gently wrapped an arm around her shoulder, flicking on the television to some stupid comedy that they both enjoyed watching.

Lauren leaned her head onto his shoulder carefully and smiled to herself. It was weird, but she loved the smell of him. Just by laying here she could smell the perfect amount of cologne that he must have put on earlier this morning. It was the most comforting smell in the world to her. As she sat there she smiled softly to herself. So this is what it must be like to be Joe Walker's girlfriend. Cuddled up in his arms, eating snacks, and watching corny 80's comedies. She kinda like this scenario. But of course, she was not his girlfriend. Probably never would be. He could have anyone he wanted and she was probably not on the top of that list.

Joe looked down at the beautiful girl beside him and smiled. He was thinking similar thoughts. Lauren probably had a boyfriend in her life that she just wasn't telling him about. Not that he cared or anyth…okay he cared a lot. But she didn't need to know that.

"Hey Lo?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you…do you have a boyfriend?"

"Me? Nah, of course not. Why?"

He sighed a bit in relief. "Oh no reason. I was just wondering. If you did have one he would need to pass my test first, that's all."

"Your test?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as she stared up at him.  
"Yeah. To make sure he's worth your time."

She laughed lightly and kissed his cheek. "Don't you worry. I'll make him pass your inspection first." Lauren said back, comforting him a bit.

After their little conversation, it was quiet again. However as the movie came to a close, Joe plucked up the courage to bring up some things with her.

"Hey Lo?" He asked, but when she didn't reply he looked down at her. Of course, she had fallen asleep. What a surprise. Joe carried her off to his bedroom and into his bed before crawling next to her. He gently kissed her forehead. "I love you." He whispered with a sigh before falling asleep. Little did he know the petite girl had woken up as he carried her and heard the hold thing. Maybe by tomorrow morning she would no longer just be Joe Walker's best friend.


	61. Hanukkah

**Fourth in a row! This is the most I've written in such a long time! Keep on sending in your prompts! This one was sent in by an anon, so I hope that you like it. Enjoy everyone!**

Hanukkah. A special time of year. Eight crazy nights full of presents, fun, family, and friends. This one was a special one however. This particular night it was just Joe and Lauren. Sure Joe was Jewish, but he never was one to really celebrate the holidays. He was only doing this for Lauren because he knew it meant a lot to her. Lauren bounced out of her room with her small menorah, placing it on the table with a smile.

"Aren't you excited?!" She asked him, looking up with hopeful eyes.

"…oh yeah. So excited." He said, in an extremely fake voice.

Lauren rolled her eyes and stared up at him. "You can't even pretend to be a bit more excited than that?"

"Wow! This is so exciting! I can't wait!" He said with a fake cheery voice.

Lauren could not help but laugh lightly at that. "Fine. That's a little better." She kissed him gently before pulling away going to grab some food from the kitchen for the two of them to eat. She placed it on the table as the two of them dug into it.

After a little while, she got up and washed the plates. "Ready to light the candle?" Lauren asked with a small hopeful smile. Joe nodded with a smile and got up, grabbing a match.

Lauren set up her little menorah to make sure that all the candles were aligned perfectly.

"Let's light it together." Joe suggested with a small smile on her lips. He couldn't help but widen that smile as he saw that happiness on her face.

"I'd love that." She whispered. As soon as he had lit the match she placed her small hand on top of his own, helping to light the candle. Once it was lit she smiled softly and looked up at him. "Thank you."

"Hey. Anything for you."

Lauren blushed a bit before looking back up at him. "Present time?" She asked, but before he could answer she had run off to grab her gift for him. As she returned to the couch she held out a decorative box which she had obviously spent a lot of time wrapping. Joe handed her his own present as well so they could open both at the same time. As Joe opened his he saw a watch that he had been talking about for months. A smile found its way onto his face before looking up at her. Lauren was beaming as she saw the pair of earrings she had been eyeing at the store the other week.

"How did you know I wanted these?" Lauren asked, smiling widely.

"I read your diary." He teased, but soon took it back as her eyes opened widely. "Kidding! Kidding! I wasn't an idiot when I saw you staring at them for like ten minutes. It was obvious. I hope you like them."

"Like them? I love them!" She leaned in and kissed him gently. "Do you like yours?"  
"Of course! I've been wanting this for so long. You know this. Thank you."

"You're very welcome. I'm just glad it's the right one."

They both shared another kiss before snuggling next to one another on the couch.

"Lo?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for making me do this. I really liked it."

"No problem. You can celebrate Hanukkah with me anytime."


	62. Romantic

**Gah! So sorry for the holdup on these fics. I hate to make excuses but everything has just been crazy around here the past few days! ANYWAY, this Laurwalk prompt was sent in by an anon, so I hope that you enjoy it. **

Tonight was an exciting night for the young couple. Lauren was excited to finally meet her friend Dylan's new girlfriend for the first time. She had only heard lovely things about the young woman, but she was ready to meet her in person. Joe however had more exciting things planned. Sure he was happy to meet Dylan's girlfriend and all, but he had other things planned for later that night when they got home. However, it was all a surprise to Lauren so she only had her mind set on the meeting that would be taking place soon.

Joe and Lauren arrived at the restaurant that they were all meeting at and waited outside. Lauren, in her short, flowy purple dress stood close to her boyfriend, trying t stay warm in the cool Chicago breeze. Though it was nearly summer, it still always seemed to be cold out there.

"You think they'll be here soon?" Lauren asked, practically hopping up and down with excitement (and to keep herself warm).

Joe just laughed lightly and looked down at his watch. "Lo, they still have five more minutes until our reservation. Be patient."

Lauren pouted a bit but went back to staring at the parking lot, hoping to see the couple. Soon enough Dylan emerged, holding a beautiful girl's hand.

"Aww. Look at how cute they are." Lauren whispered to Joe with a small smile. Joe just rolled his eyes and nodded to please her.

As soon as Dylan approached Lauren quickly hugged him and his girlfriend, as did Joe. Once the introductions were over, they all headed into the restaurant together, walking over to their seats. Lauren and Joe both took their seats next to each other, but Dylan actually pulled the chair out for his girlfriend. Lauren took notice of this and shot Joe a look but he just raised an eyebrow, not understanding what she was trying to tell him. She instead just sighed and turned back to her menu.

After a couple of minutes of waiting the waiter came over, ready to take their orders. Both Lauren and Joe ordered their meals and handed their menus over to the waiter. Dylan however was able to order for both himself and the girl next to him. The two then started to talk in cute little voices about how they knew each other so well.

The rest of their night went just like that. Sure Dylan and his girlfriend were wonderful people (and obviously a great couple together) but in Joe's opinion they were too mushy-gushy. Unfortunately for him, Lauren watched all the cute couple things that the others were doing and got her a bit upset. Why couldn't Joe ever be cute like that? Sure, she did not always need a man to hold the door for her, or pull out her chair, but once in a while it would be nice.

After saying their goodbyes, Lauren and Joe headed back to his car, getting in. Before driving off, Joe glanced at Lauren and raised an eyebrow.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. Who said anything was wrong?"

"Come on, Lauren. I know you better than that. I know when something is bugging you."

"Fine. Why are you never romantic like Dylan?"

"What?" Joe asked confused.

"Why can't you ever do that cute stuff he was doing? You never order for me or anything."

"I don't because you're an adult and can do it yourself. I don't want to order something wrong or that you won't enjoy."

"But still! I wouldn't mind. As long as you tried! I just want you to be like that at least once!" With that she turned the other way and stared out the window, refusing to speak.

Joe sighed again before taking off in the car toward his apartment. Once there he watched her get out of the car, and storm out toward the door. He followed behind her, up the stairs until they reached the door to his apartment. Joe gently grabbed her chin, tilting it upward so she was looking into his eyes.

"Stop with the pout. I love you and that is all that matters."

Lauren just sighed and nodded slightly, still not replying.

As soon as Joe unlocked the door however, her mouth opened a bit wider. Inside the lights were dimmed and there was a beautiful bouquet of flowers on the table, with two glasses of champagne next to it.

"What is this?" She asked, looking around.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you with something romantic tonight…so I set this up earlier."

Lauren smiled softly and quickly pulled him into a tight hug, burying her face in his chest. "I take back what I said about you not being romantic." She mumbled into his shirt.

"That's alright." He chuckled before slowly pulling away, handing her a glass of champagne before taking one for himself. "To us."

"To us."


End file.
